MOTN: Music of the Night
by Trixie-chan
Summary: *COMPLETE* Vegeta is a famous pop singer and Bulma is one of his MANY groupies. After falling for one another, a life intercedes and they are separated. Will they find their way back? R
1. Prologue: Introductions

**Music of the Night**   
**Chapter:** Prologue   
**Subtitle:** Introductions   
**Author:** Trixie-can   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.... duh....   
**Author's Notes:** New story! ::sigh:: I know, I should be working on Love In A Day... :P But I got this idea and not writing it has been EATING ME ALIVE!!!! So, here it is. Sorry about the no updating and the long wait for chapters, I've been bogged down with work lately.... Have no fear, though! SPRING BREAK SOON!!! And I am doing NOTHING, so I will have a lot writing time. :D Well, here's the summary: 

Vegeta is a famous pop singer (O.O) and Bulma is one of his MANY groupies. Bulma gets front row tickets to a performance at her hometown. Will sparks fly? 

I know... a bit awkward... ^-^;; But I, personally, thought it was SUCH a neat idea! :D And no, I am not in any way copying the story BadBoyZ. :) Another disclaimer... Well, on with the story, I hope you like it! 

"...." – talking   
*....* – thinking 

Subscribe to my Mailing List and find out when I update this and other stories! Send a blank e-mail to **TChanFanFictionUpdateList-subscribe@yahoogroups.com**. Be informed! Be updated!   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


"Oh my Kami!" Bulma cried as her and her friends left the concert. "I so need a backstage pass or front row seats or something for the next concert!" 

"Ya know what I heard..." Kristin, Bulma's friend, whispered, leaning in to Bulma and their group. "I heard that the next concert is being held in OUR home town! Our PART of town!!" 

"WHAT????" Bulma screeched. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" She threw her hands up in the air and started dancing around in circles, with her friends trying to shut her up. "We HAVE to get front row tickets for that show!! We just HAVE to!!" 

"Would you keep your voice down??" Trixie, Bulma's best friend, said in a low voice, covering Bulma's mouth with her hand. "It's not for sure... some people don't believe it... we have to get like... the first tickets so we can get first row tickets!" Bulma's smile was not hidden, but her mouth was tight shut as her and her friends walked away from the concert hall, on their way to get tickets for the way home to Los Angeles, California. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So where's the next concert?" Vegeta asked as he sat at his vanity mirror staring blankly at the ceiling, massaging his temples. His manager, Chris Good paced slowly back and forth behind him reading over papers and contracts. When Vegeta got no answer, he sighed and dropped his hands to his side. "Chris!" 

"Hn..." came the quick, but preoccupied response. 

"Where's the next concert I asked," Vegeta repeated, closing his eyes. 

"Um..." Chris mumbled as he walked over to his dresser and searched through papers. When all the paper shuffling has stopped and a bit a silent mumbling, Chris informed, "Los Angeles, California." 

"Haven't we already performed there?" 

"Hold on..." More paper shuffling was heard as Chris found a small map. "We're actually doing this on a different part of town, way different area from where we last performed." 

"Hm..." came the quiet reply. Silence. Vegeta sighed and slowly stood up. "Can I sleep now?" Chris waved him off and continued pacing and reading documents. 

Vegeta watched Chris for a bit before wandering off to bed. *Damn does he need a woman, he's too uptight and engrossed in his work. Come to think of it... I really need a woman too... But where can I find a woman who won't like me just because I'm famous? Kami only knows....* With that last thought, Vegeta stripped down to his boxers and slipped into his bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Chris continued pacing and reading contracts and papers until he got so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open. When he looked at the clock, he noticed it was 1:00 AM. *I have got to stop doing this...* he thought as he plopped down on the couch in the living room of Vegeta's mansion. *I don't even have the energy to drive home... that would be unsafe (AN: Thank you Driving Class.... :P )...* His eyes slowly closed as his head rolled back and he slid down into a laying position on the couch. The papers fell from his hand, scattering on the floor. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was, *Vegeta is gonna bitch me out for this in the morning...*   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


.... How did you like it... :P That turned out different than I thought..... Sorry it's so short... :P I added my love interest, Chris! And I also added myself, Trixie. Guess who's going with who? Sorry that I'm adding OCs.... I know some people don't like that, but don't worry, they're not going to be the main characters, but I am beginning to fall deeper and deeper for Chris, so I need to add him. (His last name is changed a bit.) Anyway, tell me what you think of it, k? Ja! 

- Trixie-chan   



	2. Chapter 1: The Concert

**Music of the Night**   
**Chapter:** 1   
**Subtitle:** The Concert   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** I. Don't. Own. Simple as that.   
**Author's Notes:** Well, sorry that it took so long for me to write more... you should see how long it took for Love in a Day! Well, this fic isn't NEARLY as popular as Love in a Day but... :'( I can live with that! It does have fans! ^-^ For me, I have only 1 week of school left! :D And GOD I want Chris!! ::sigh:: Gomen... I'm like... TOTALLY head-over-heels. Ugh... What am I going to do without him over the summer?? I'm gonna diiieee!! But I'll still write! ^-^ I'll be the dead writer. :P I guess get on with the story shouldn't I.... ^-^;; Ok! It is done! 

Thanks to those who reviewed:   
**For the Prologue (Introductions):** BULMA16, Gohan's Girl, moonsaiyanprincess, Da Bomb, Sue, BulmaAngel, Renee the Rabid Squirrel (nice name!), Mia Jones, and Mushi-azn. 

**For the Author's Note thingy (Ode to Pebbles):** Sue, KayakQueen, caged bird, Lauren Williams, RePliKaNT, *StaR*, Vegeta'sSis13, GundamAylith, and sterlight. 

Thanks again! 

To join my Mailing List, send a blank e-mail to TchanFanFictionUpdateList-subscribe@yahoogroups.com.   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


Hyperventilation. It occurs when extremely happy, sad, scared, or something to the extreme. This was Bulma's state as she and her friends were on the way to the concert they had been waiting months for. Vegeta's concert at Makuhari, Chiba, their hometown. 

"Bulma! Calm down!" Trixie yelled from the driver's seat to Bulma, who was seated to her right. "Chill out!" 

"I CAN'T CHILL OUT!! Do you KNOW where we're GOING??" Bulma screamed, then went back to her paper bag. She was completely freaking out. Front row tickets for the concert of her life!! She didn't know if she could take the happiness, she might just explode. 

"Yes, Bulma, I know where we're going, but I'm obviously not as excited as you." Bulma's head snapped in her direction, a look of sheer horror and outrage on her face. "No! Don't get me wrong! I am extremely excited! Just... obviously... not as excited as you." Trixie cringed at what she had said; she had morally offended Bulma. She was dead after the concert. 

"Whatever...." Bulma growled, then pulled down the flap with the mirror on it, checking to see if everything was in place and none of her make-up was smudged. Trixie sighed. Yep, she was dead. 

When Bulma pushed the flap back up, she gasped in happiness and started screaming. "WHAT??" Trixie asked. 

"I CAN SEE THE CONCERT HALL!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma cried, bouncing in her seat. Trixie sweat dropped. 

"Oh Bulma... you're SUCH a groupie..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Vegeta just stared at himself in his mirror, no emotions registering in his expression, but his mind was a regular highway of emotions and thoughts, as it always was before one of his concerts. 

*Twenty minutes...* he thought, still staring at himself. He was always apprehensive before a concert, always semi-worried that something would go wrong and he'd look like a complete fool. Always a bit nervous about the love song where he took the girl up on stage with him; What if he couldn't find someone that he really felt he wanted to bring up on stage? Then, the thoughts of the future: What if he could never find a woman at all? Someone to care about him, not his money. *Ugh...* Vegeta thought angrily. *I hate it when I get all damn sensitive inside...* He scowled at his reflection with a look that said, "You pussy. How dare you think all that girly shit??" 

"Vegeta! What are you doing still sitting there!" Chris cried as he ran into the room. "It's 15 minutes till the concert starts! GET THE HELL READY!!!" Vegeta snapped out of his deep thoughts. 

"Oh Jesus!" he cried as he shot up and ran into the closet to change into his clothes for the concert. Chris put his forehead in his right hand and shook his head. 

"God, Vegeta... You really need to start paying attention and getting ready AHEAD of time..." Chris mumbled as he left Vegeta's dressing room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They had been in there seats at least 3 hours before the concert was scheduled to start, and Bulma was still as energized as she had been when they got there. The room was filled with talking and laughing of thousands and thousands of people. The other girls up in the front were giggling and talking, obviously happy to possibly be chosen by Vegeta, but not nearly as excited as Bulma. She was sitting in her seat bouncing lightly with a huge, ridiculous smile on her face, the two friends that were with on either side of her were talking to each other over her. 

"So, what should I wear on my date?" Sara, seated on Bulma's right, asked. 

"Hmm... maybe that cute red tank top and the knee-length flimsy black skirt..." Trixie responded, waggling her eyebrows and making Sara giggle. "I'm sure Tom would like that, just remember to wear panties." Sara and Trixie burst out laughing in their seats, expecting Bulma to join in. But no such satisfaction came as they looked at her after wiping the tears from their eyes. 

"Awww Bulma! You're no fun..." Sara said, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Just then, though, the lights went down and music started up. Colored lights began flashing all around the room and the cheering started up. Bulma started screaming. The stage lit up in a brilliant red and flashed between blues and yellows and greens and back to reds. Then, there came an angelic voice from off-stage, but it boomed throughout the concert hall. 

"Hello Los Angeles!!" Vegeta called as he walked out onto the stage in his black leather pants and black muscle shirt with gorgeous confidence and grace. The cheers followed him along the stage, where he stopped in the middle. "I hope that everyone's feeling good tonight, because we're gonna have one hell of a night!!" More cheering, girls screaming, guys "whoomp"ing, the whole shpeel. 

The music started, and so did the concert. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Throughout the first half of the concert, Vegeta wasn't really looking for anyone to go up on stage with him at the end, which wasn't his usual style. He'd usually be looking since the moment he got on stage, but this one felt different; like he knew that he didn't have to look that much, it confused him. But during the time when he wasn't looking for anyone, just paying attention to his singing, he would keep getting quick glimpses of blue in the first row, then he'd loose them again. It was an aqua blue and he wondered how he could loose it, it was blue among dark colors and in the first row! So he just suspected that his eyes were playing tricks on him. 

When he finally started looking for the girl he was going to bring up on stage, the flash of blue caught his eye again, but this time he followed it. And he was amazed. She was the most beautiful girl—no, woman—he'd ever seen in his life, he nearly choked on his words. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Bulma saw him looking at her (of course, she never took her eyes off of him) and nearly died of happiness. She turned to her friends giggling insanely. 

"He's looking at me!! You see that? He's looking at me!" she cried, turning her head back to stare at him and scream out, "I LOVE YOU, VEGETA!!!!!!" at the top of her lungs. Trixie leaned behind Bulma and motioned for Sara. 

"Do you really think he's looking at her?" Trixie asked. Sara looked at Vegeta, who she had to admit, looked as though he was looking directly at Bulma, then turned back to Trixie. 

"I actually think so... look for yourself." Trixie looked up to see Vegeta looking at Bulma, he glanced away quickly to look around, then looked directly back at her. 

"Hmmm...." Trixie mumbled, "interesting..." 

Then, finally came the time. He had just finished with his second to last song and he took a quick breather, waiting for the audience to calm down a bit. When they did, he said, "Well, the time has come! Time for me to pick the lucky lady who I'll sing to." All the girls in the concert (which would be most of the concert population) cheered wildly as bras came flying onto the stage. 

Bulma was nearly dying, her fingers were crossed and over her head as she screamed frantically for Vegeta to pick her. 

Vegeta held the situation out as long as possible, oh how he loved to torture them. Slowly he walked along the front of the stage, looking at all the women. He already knew who he was gonna pick, he was just dragging it out. When he passed Bulma, he made eye contact for a brief minute and smiled lightly, making Bulma's heart flutter, yet fall when she saw that he passed her. Vegeta walked to the end of the stage on the opposite side where he began, then started back, bringing Bulma's hopes soaring again. He slowly walked along the stage again, this time stopping right before Bulma, delighting in the way her face lit up. He held his hand out to her and she nearly fainted. 

He pulled her up onto the stage, and everyone cheered. Her face showed that of pure joy, happiness, and life-dream-fullfillness. He pulled her to the middle of the stage and ran his finger along her jaw, smiling at her. 

"Every time I see you   
I can't help but stare   
You're the most beautiful thing   
But do you care? 

Do you know the way   
You make me feel?   
And do you know   
Of my heart that you can steal 

Just one look   
From your eyes   
Makes me happy   
That I'm alive 

Why can't I take my eyes off you?   
Why can't I just let go?   
When you reject me   
I feel so low   
Give me a chaaaaance...   
Let me love you 

How can you know   
How much I care   
If you just can't   
Take the dare 

Don't give me up   
Without letting me prove   
My love for you   
Let me make my move 

Why can't I take my eyes off you?   
Why can't I just let go?   
When you reject me   
I feel so low   
Give me a chaaaaance...   
Let me love you 

Love fills us up   
Love gives up hope   
I'm in love with you   
But can you cope? 

Every time I see you   
I can't help but stare   
You're the most beautiful thing   
But do you care? 

Why can't I take my eyes off you   
Why can't I just let go?   
When you reject me   
I feel so low   
Give me a chaaaaance... 

Just one look   
From your eyes   
Makes me happy   
I'm alive!! 

Why can't I take my eyes off you   
Why can't I just let go?   
When you reject me   
I feel so low   
Give me a chaaaaance...   
Let me love you 

Give me a chance   
Let me love you..." 

The crowd burst into applause and cheers while Bulma nearly burst into tears. She would definitely give him a chance.... she would let him love her.... Then came the unexpected. 

Vegeta leaned in and kissed her lightly, yet almost passionately, on the lips, then leaned into her ear and whispered, "Meet me backstage."   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


Well? Long enough? Yay! ^-^ I'm sorry that the song kinda sucks... As much as I wish it weren't true, I'm not that good of a songwriter. That's why I'm most likely not gonna be a singer/songwriter, just a singer. >) Pah! I wish. Well, tell me what you think of the chapter, I hope you like it! And again, I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! Finals are this week, so that means the end of the school year is right around the corner (this coming Friday, to be exact)! And no more school means more time to write! ^-^ YAAAAY!! ::ahem:: Well, R&R! Ja. 

- Trixie-chan   



	3. Chapter 2: Backstage

**Music of the Night**   
**Chapter:** 2   
**Subtitle:** Backstage   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. If I could say it in any language, I could.   
**Author's Notes:** Hey, sorry that it took a little bit to get it out. :P But at least it wasn't NEARLY as long as it took to get the last chapter out. ^-^;; This chapter is about the meeting backstage, and no, it's not a lemon. Not quite yet. >) I don't know if I ever put ages in this fic... Well, here, I'll put them here now:   
Vegeta and Chris: 24   
Bulma and friends: 22   
:) Hope ages are all clear, if they weren't before. I don't know what else to put in the Author's Note sooo... On with the story! :D 

Thanks to those who reviewed:   
**Chapter 1 (The Concert):** DBZ chick, Sue, lil_gurl, moonsaiyanprincess, Dragongirl96, Mushi-azn, Kiyakakia NeMoonia, rockstar13, vegetalover, Lovin Vegeta, I-c-thangz, Venus, Dark Angel, PanChan27, RePliKaNT, Renee the Rabid Squirrel, Gohan's Girl, BulmaAngel, Black_N_Blue_Angel, Frostfur, and leeannia. 

Thanks again! 

To join my Mailing List, send a black e-mail to TChanFanfictionUpdateList-subscribe@yahoogroups.com.   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


Vegeta leaned in and kissed her lightly, yet almost passionately, on the lips, then leaned into her ear and whispered, "Meet me backstage." 

Bulma could hardly contain her wordless blabber she was about to let out as her mouth fell open from surprise. For one thing, Vegeta never kissed the girls he brought up on the lips; it was always on the hand. And for another, he never whispered anything to them; he just smiled gentlemanly and nodded them off stage. Bulma couldn't speak; her voice was gone. 

Vegeta smiled sweetly at her and took her hand, kissing it while looking directly into her eyes, giving her delightful shivers up her spine. She smiled dreamily at him and slowly left the stage, backwards so that she wouldn't have to take her eyes off of Vegeta. Once off the stage and by her friends again, they burst out in questions. 

"What was he whispering?? What was he like?? How sexy were his eyes??" But Bulma barely heard any of them; she was too busy staring at Vegeta, who was bidding Los Angeles farewell. 

"Well, it's been a great show, hasn't it?" Vegeta called. Cheers erupted throughout the stadium, causing Vegeta to chuckle. "You're damn straight it has! My next concert will be back in San Diego in 3 months, and I hope to see you all there! Goodbye Los Angeles!" With that, he walked offstage, waving to the audience and winking at Bulma before he disappeared behind the curtain. The audience cheered for a while after he had left, then it quieted down to talking and people began to leave. 

"BULMA!!" Bulma shook her head, coming back to reality, and turned her head to Trixie who was waving a hand in front of her face. 

"Huh?" she asked, a blank look on her face. Trixie looked her quizzically for a bit, then continued with her quesiton. 

"What did he say to you up there??" Bulma giggled. 

"Come on, I'll show you." She grabbed her friends' hands and led them out of the seated area of the concert hall. She dragged them to the very end of the giant room, then turned right into a long hall with a door at the end, guarded by two huge guys in tight black shirts and dark glasses, their arms crossed across their chests and their mouths twisted into strong scowls. Trixie's eyes widened. 

"Bulma! What do you think you're doing! This is the backstage entrance!! Those guys will kill us if we try to get in!" she yelled. Bulma only smirked at her. 

"You'll see." She stopped when she reached the two men. The one on the left smiled at her and opened the door. Bulma smiled back and dragged her confused friends inside. 

"Wha.... Why'd they let us in??" Sara cried, confused as hell. Bulma smirked once more. 

"That's what he whispered to me." Her friends still looked at her quizzically. Bulma sighed. "He told me to meet him backstage!" She couldn't contain herself and she burst out in a giggling fit. Her friends' eyes widened before they burst out in squeals and began hugging each other and jumping around. 

"You're KIDDING me!!" Trixie screamed. Bulma only shook her head with such enthusiasm you'd have thought her neck would snap. After they calmed themselves down, they continued down the little hall to another room with one guard. 

"Who are you?" the man asked. 

"I'm the girl Vegeta called up on stage. He told me to meet him backstage." She smiled sweetly as the guy looked at him questionably, then turned around, opened the door and peeked in. She heard him mumble something, waited, said something again, then turned back around to the girls. He nodded to them and held the door open to them. When they entered the room, they didn't see anyone. They looked around; staying in their spot after the door had closed, and started asking each other what could be going on because no one was there. 

"Hello," they heard from the corner, and before Bulma even turned her head she could feel her heart flutter in her chest. She knew that voice. They turned their heads to face the gorgeous angel himself, Vegeta. He still had on his leather pants and black muscle shirt, but what added to the sexiness was the towel he had around his neck, holding on to each end with either hand and a sexy smirk on his face. "I don't believe I caught your name." He walked over to her and held out his hand. 

Bulma nearly fainted right there. "Uhh... my name... name... uh... Bul... Bulma! Yea, my name is Bulma..." she stumbled through, thourally (that's spelt wrong...) embarrassing herself as she put her hand into his. He chuckled a bit and kissed her hand gentlemanly, making her melt. 

"Um, Mr. Vegeta?" Sara asked timidly from behind Bulma. Vegeta looked up at her. 

"Yes?" Sara and Trixie looked at each other and giggled mindlessly. 

"You're like... my COMPLETE idol and I would do anything for you!" she cried as her and Trixie burst out laughing. Bulma put her forehead in her hand and sighed at their childishness. Not like she could talk, she was worse than that at the beginning of the concert, but still. Not IN FRONT of him! Vegeta only laughed a bit and winked at Bulma. 

Vegeta then leaned into Bulma's ear and whispered, "I'd really like to talk to you alone, would you mind?" Bulma's mouth hung open as she nodded vigorously, causing Vegeta to smile at her. 

"Hey Chris!" Vegeta called behind him. 

"What!" was heard from a back room. 

"Why don't you come here and entertain these two ladies while I speak with Bulma?" A man's head poked out from behind a door with a confused, and rather disgusted look. Immediately Trixie's head shot up as she looked at the man with longing. 

"You've got to be kidding me! You want me to baby-sit while you chat up... a.... girl....." He slowly drifted off as he looked to the girls and saw one that was looking at him with amazing blue eyes. Vegeta smirked, he saw that. 

"I'll take that as a, 'Sure thing Vegeta,'" he responded, leading Bulma into his dressing room. Bulma was a bit nervous, he wasn't going to try to sleep with her, was he? When they got into the room, Vegeta shut the door and led her over to his luxurious couch, while Bulma was wondering if it was a pull out, and if she should be afraid for her virginity. 

The moment they sat down on the couch, Vegeta placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder and, noticing her jump a bit, said, "Don't worry, I would never do anything disrespectful to you." Bulma felt a great weight being lifted off of her shoulders, she really didn't have to be afraid of him. 

"So... is your whole 'bad boy' angle just a cover? Or is that the real you? Come to think about it, what is the real you? I've always wanted to know..." Bulma smiled sweetly at him. Vegeta felt a light blush creep up into his cheeks as he smiled back at her. 

"Well, my stage act is party a cover. The stage me is half of me, just a part. The other part is... well... a normal guy, I guess. Although I can be a bit moody... (Cha!)" Bulma just laughed. 

"I think everyone can." 

"So... what about you?" Vegeta asked. 

"Well, I have basically worshipped you since I knew about you, you probably think that's creepy..." 

"Actually, I hear it a lot," Vegeta smirked. 

"I'll bet. I finished high school early and did 4 years in college until I was 21, then began on my following of you to every concert. I guess you could say I'm a fan." 

"Looks like it..." Vegeta responded quietly as he ran his finger down her jaw and rested his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his soft touch. She brought his hand over to her mouth and kissed his fingertips lightly, opening her eyes to look at him, with an unintentional seductively. 

"Uh, Bulma. I really don't want to take advantage of y—" He wasn't able to finish his sentence before Bulma leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. Vegeta hesitated at first, eyes widened and a bit stunned, but then deepened the kiss as Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck. But suddenly, Bulma pulled back, shocked. 

"Oh my God, Vegeta! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" she cried, completely stunned at what she had done. Vegeta just smiled at her and leaned in slowly, kissing her again and rubbing his hand along her cheek. God, Bulma loved that... She kissed him back, adding as much passion as she could muster, and once again, threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So uh, what do you do?" Chris asked, tracing a finger along Trixie's jaw, giving her shivers. 

As Trixie opened her mouth to answer, Sara answered for her. "She's an actress, but she's gonna be a singer some day! For SURE!" Trixie laughed nervously and pat Sara's head; she just looked too proud of herself, she couldn't scold her. 

"Yea... not in any movies or anything, just commercials and stuff..." Trixie said quietly. 

"Ahh! I knew I saw you somewhere! The hair color commercial!" Chris said. 

"Yea, that's why I got to have my hair's tips red, they gave me tons of the hair color to have." Chris smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair, causing Trixie to sigh unintentionally. Sara just smirked at the two. 

"I'll leave you two alone...." she whispered as she slipped out of the room. Chris chuckled and went back to petting her hair lightly. Then, when Trixie finally had enough courage to do it, she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, relieved by his immediate response as he deepened the kiss. 

"Trixie!" Sara cried, running out of the room she had originally gone in and breaking up Trixie and Chris's tender moment. Trixie sighed. 

"WHAT Sara..." 

"We have to go, it's like, 3 AM! We all have to go to work tomorrow!" Trixie sighed sadly, realizing that what Sara had said was, indeed, true. She walked over to the room where Bulma and Vegeta were in and knocked. Not hearing a response, she opened it and peeked in. What she saw astounded her. 

There was Bulma sitting on Vegeta's lap as they were making out furiously on the couch. Trixie smiled and felt bad that she had to ruin the moment. 

"Uh... Bulma?" she said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. Bulma turned her head and saw Trixie there, with Sara's head just poking out beneath hers, noticing that Sara was trying to hold in her burst of laughter at their "position." 

"What, Trix....?" Bulma said sadly. 

"It's nearly 3 AM and we have to get up for work in the morning...." Trixie responded, giving her a look that said, 'I COMPLETELY understand....' Bulma frowned a bit, then turned back to Vegeta. 

"I do have to get up in the morning.... Maybe we could set a date to meet again? If you want to, that is..." Vegeta smirked. 

"Of course I want to. How's this Saturday?" Bulma smiled and nodded. 

"That'd be perfect." With that, she leaned in a kissed him, while pulling him up at the same time. When they pulled away, she led him out into the main room. The girls lined up by the door and Sara stood there smiling and giggling as Bulma and Trixie exchanged kisses and good-byes with their men. 

"So, I'll see you Saturday?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded and smiled. Bulma quickly pulled out a pen and took Vegeta's hand, writing down her number on his palm. "Call me anytime..." she sighed dreamily, then kissed him one last time that night (or more accurately, morning). 

The girls waved to the men as they left the room and continued out of the concert hall, giggling and talking.   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


That was nice and long, too! Yay! ^-^ Don't know when the lemon is gonna be, I'm going to try'n hold out. >) Just to torture all of you guys! MWAAAHAHAHHAAA!!! Well, all of you guys best R&R! :P I love my reviews. ;) Ja! 

- Trixie-chan   



	4. Chapter 3: The Date

**Music of the Night**   
**Chapter:** 3   
**Subtitle:** The Date   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** I type this on an awesome, KICK ASS new computer, but it's nowhere NEAR as good as it would be if I owned DBZ. Which I don't. Nor do I own Daybreak by Ayumi Hamasaki, or Ayumi herself. ^_^;;   
**Author's Note:** I'm SOOO sorry that it took me so long! That is partly due to the fact that I didn't even finish the last chapter of Love in a Day in like, a month and a half after the last chapter was out… And the only reason that I'm typing this right now is because the cable is down and I'm tired of playing single player Diablo II.... u.u;; I'm sorry! I'm such a horrible author! >. I don't deserve your kindness and reviews! ::gets down on knees:: Please forgive me? ::sniffle:: I promise I'll be good! Well, I guess you guys don't want to see me grovel anymore, you want to read the story. :P Then your wish is my command! ^_^ On with the story! 

Thanks to those who reviewed:   
**Chapter 2 (Backstage):** moonsaiyanprincess, Blurred Visions, Ren-chan, Kitten, Da Bomb, Anya1, Ashley, Dragongirl96, Venus, Renee the Rabid Squirrel (Geez, I just CAN'T get over that name!!), LadyMaeAn, DBZ chick, RePliKaNT, Sue, BulmaAngel, ScSa, Bulma angel, Ryo-ohky, and marcie. 

Thanks again! And just because I'm a perverted sicko, I have to say.... YES!!! I HAD EXACTLY 69 REVIEWS!!!! ::ahem:: I'm so sick... ^_^;; 

**_NOTE:_** I am changing the setting of this story to Los Angeles, California. Parts of this chapter wouldn't be right if it took place in Japan. Plus... I don't know.... :P DON'T ASK!! ^_^;; I have gone back through all the chapters (the whole 3 other chapters... woopie... ^_^;; ) and corrected it. You can check to make sure, but you CERTAINLY don't have to. ^_^ 

To join my Mailing List, send a blank e-mail to TChanFanFictionUpdateList-subscribe@yahoogroups.com.   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


Bulma giddily brushed her hair in slow, yet somehow quick strokes. She was giggling constantly with a silly grin on her face. Then she heard her buzzer. 

She squealed in happiness and jolted for the door of her large penthouse apartment and slammed her finger on the button to her communicator. 

"Yes??" she cried into the machine. 

"BULMA??" came the high-pitched voice that barely contained its excitement on the other end. 

"Trixie!! Come on up!!" Bulma yelled back and pushed the button that buzzed her in. It wasn't long before the heard the frantic scrambling of footsteps down the hall toward her apartment, then the loud, fast knocking on her door. Bulma squealed and flung the door open, Trixie launching herself into Bulma's arms. They both jumped around screaming and giggling. They finally had to stop when the neighbors started yelling at them. 

Bulma shut her door, laughing and walked to the living room, plopping down on the couch. "So where's Sara?" 

Trixie landed next to her and put her feet up on the coffee table. "She said that she would meet us there. She also said she had a surprise for us." Bulma rolled her eyes. 

"I can only imagine..." Bulma sighed and laid her head back on the large, leather piece of furniture. She picked up a remote on the arm of the couch, aimed it at the stereo and pushed a button. 

_Konna jidai no sei ni shite_   
_Kao wo nakushite mama_   
_Zutto umareta kitta koto ni_   
_Sugaritsuki ikiteta_

"God I love this song..." Trixie sighed as her feet started tapping to the beat of Daybreak by Ayumi Hamasaki. Bulma just nodded in agreement, mouthing along the words along with her friend. 

_Saa ima koso tomo ni tachiagarou yo_   
_Kimi ha kimi wo kachitoru 'n da_

_Donna ni tooku hanarete ite mo_   
_Bokura ha onaji sora no shita de_   
_Itsuka no ano hi yume mite basho he to_   
_Tabi shite iro doushi datte koto wo_   
_Wasurenaide_

Honking interrupted the song and Bulma hopped up to run to the window. She looked down to the street, and gasped happily when she saw a long, black limo with Vegeta getting out and walking up to the main doors of her apartment complex. She screamed and ran to her couch, quickly grabbing the remote and shutting off the music. 

"Hey!" Trixie cried. She hadn't even noticed Bulma jumping up, the screaming, the honking, nothing. She was way too involved listening to her favorite Japanese artist. "What was that fo—" She was abruptly cut off as Bulma grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bathroom, tossing her in front of the mirror. 

"They are HERE!!" she cried, checking herself out in the mirror. "Make sure everything looks fine." Then Bulma's buzzer rang. "I'll be right back, you... yea, make sure all your make-up's in place." She ran to the door as Trixie frantically attacked her purse with her make-up and began to redo it all. 

Bulma composed herself before pushing the intercom button and calmly stated into the speaker, "Yes?" 

"Hey you," replied Vegeta's deep, sexy voice. She could tell he had a smirk on his face just by the way he said it and she nearly melted. "You coming down?" Bulma giggled and sighed dreamily, honestly hoping Vegeta hadn't heard it. 

"Yea, Trix and I just gotta adjust our make-up." 

"Fine with me. Don't take to long, babe." 

"We won't...." Bulma sighed into the speaker as she slid down to the floor. "Oh God...." She then jumped up quickly and ran to the bathroom to do the same thing Trixie was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Bulma and Trixie walked through the apartment complex's doors giggling and trying to compose themselves as they saw they're men waiting by the doors of the limo talking patiently. Vegeta looked up and nearly choked. Bulma was dressed in a very flattering baby blue gown that sparkled in the dimming sunlight, it was very low-cut and came down to her ankles with one slit up her right leg to above mid-thigh. She had a shawl around her shoulders and high heels that matched her dress. Her hair was done up in a messy bun full of curls, a couple coming down to frame her face. She smiled at him with dark red lips and lightly fluttered her eyelashes at him. 

*He does NOT look bad with a tuxedo.... Damn....* she thought, admiring Vegeta's lean body in the black tuxedo he wore. 

Chris, on the other hand, was admiring Trixie. She was wearing a black cheongsam with dark red Chinese designs on it. It clipped half way up her neck with an elegant Chinese cloth-clip, and had a tear shaped open area down the middle, very low-cut as well and accented her every curve. Her dress also came down to her ankles and had slits up a little higher than mid-thigh, connecting with the cloth-clip on both sides. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with chop sticks through the middle of it, while a think strand of her straight, brown hair streaked with blonde came down on either side of her face, creating a picture perfect scene. She smiled at Chris, then lowered her head, trying to hide her blush. 

*God he looks hot in that tuxedo...* she thought, the blush brightening on her face. 

Vegeta walked silently up to Bulma with a light smirk on his face, took her hand and kissed it gently. Both Bulma and Trixie tried to restrain themselves from squealing with delight at the romantic gesture. Then Chris walked up and did the same thing to Trixie. The girls looked at each other, barely contained smiles on their faces and slight tears in they're eyes, then they both let out a giggle that couldn't be suppressed. The men looked up at them and smiled, then led them into the limo. 

The girls sat in the middle and talked quietly as the men got in next to them. "So," Vegeta started as the limo took off, "wasn't there supposed to be another friend of yours?" 

"Oh, she's gonna meet us there," Bulma stated as she looked into his eyes, blushed and looked away again, causing Vegeta to smirk at her cuteness (that's right, Vegeta thinks she's cute, if you can't tell, he's totally OOC). 

They made idle chitchat all the way to the restaurant, no subject in particular, but the girls were still very nervous. Who wouldn't be in their situation? 

Once they arrived at their destination, the waiters were immediately at their door, opening it for them to get out. "Hello Mr. Vegeta, Mr. Good, how are you and the lovely ladies doing this fine evening?" asked one of the waiters, and giant smile plastered on his face. 

Bulma smiled at him. "We're doing fine." They walked down the red carpet to the doors of the restaurant (hey, it's fancy, it's mainly for stars), and made their way inside. Another waiter was waiting for them once they were inside. 

"Would you like me to seat you now?" she asked with a pleasant smile. 

"Actually," Bulma turned to Vegeta, "do you think we could wait for Sara?" Vegeta smiled. 

"Sure thing," he said as he put his arm around Bulma's shoulder. The waiter nodded and seated the next person walking in. 

"I'll bring you to your table Mr. Damon." Bulma stared after the Dogma™ (-- yea... ^_^) star in disbelief. 

"Oh cool!" both her and Trixie giggled. Vegeta just smiled. *Wait till she meets my friends,* he thought with a smirk. Suddenly, a loud crashing was heard from the entrance. 

"Hey!! I have a fricken RESERVATION, dick head!!" a girl screamed. "Get out of my damn way! I will kick you where it hurts if you don't get out of my WAY!!!" Another crash. Bulma and Trixie sighed. 

"Sara...." they both moaned in unison. Then a very flustered Sara came around the corner; eyes closed, eyebrows forked, and hair a bit mussed. She was wearing a long, sparkly, silver dress with a low-cut V-neck and slits up the right side to her mid-thigh. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, looked up, and gave the group a carefree smile with happy closed eyes. 

They sweat dropped. 

"Hi Sara..." Trixie laughed nervously. Sara ran up to her and jumped into her surprised arms. "Jeez Sara!!" she cried, pushing Sara off her, who only laughed. Then a strange, unknown, Asian man came around the corner. Sara squealed and jumped into his arms. 

"Uh..." Bulma started, "Sara, who's this?" 

"Oh! This is my date!" she giggled. Bulma and Trixie looked at each other. 

"What happened to Tom?" Trixie asked. Sara waved her hand. 

"He's old news. He was getting clingy and annoying." She stuck out her tongue. "This is my new boyfriend!" 

"What's his name?" Sara shrugged. 

"I honestly don't know, but I call him Pooky. I found him on the street and took him home with me." She pulled down imaginary glasses and waggled her eyebrows. Bulma sighed; Trixie raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't speak any English. It's the perfect relationship," she explained, hugging his waist. 

"Yes!" 'Pooky' said, nodding his head erratically. Sara giggled and pinched his cheek. Trixie walked up to him and looked him carefully in the eyes. 

"Hello, what is your name?" she asked slowly. 

"Yes!" he said, nodding his head. Trixie sweat-dropped, turned around and shrugged. 

"Sara, you're honestly sad," Bulma said, her face in her hand, shaking it slowly. 

"Shiranai dare kochira, demo, kanojo umai neko*1," Pooky said with a smile. Sara giggled happily. 

"Isn't he ADORABLE!?" she cried, hugging him so tight he almost turned purple. 

Vegeta leaned into to Bulma's ear and whispered, "I think maybe we should be seated now that your friend is here." Bulma held back her dreamy sigh as she nodded and cleared her throat. Everyone else looked up at her, Sara still hopelessly attached to her 'Pooky'. 

"I think it's time we sit and order," she stated with a smile. Instantly a waiter appeared before them with the usual giant smile that everyone working there had been giving them and everyone else. 

"Would you like to be seated now?" he asked cheerfully. Bulma was a bit stunned at how quickly the sneaky waiter had just appeared in front of them. *Do they eavesdrop here or something??* she thought with a raised eyebrow and her mouth slightly open. Chris only smiled at the waiter. 

"Yes, we would." The waiter informed them to follow him as the entire group went up two levels on the escalators (that's right, they have ESCALATORS, told you they're ritzy!), then walked back to a secluded area of ritzy restaurant. The girls gawked at the romantic setting of the large room with only a few tables, a couple of which were being used by kissy-faced, star couples. He led them to a giant, cushioned, 'C'-shaped booth in the corner of the room, which was located right next to large glass doors leading to a beautiful balcony. Bulma and Trixie sighed at the elegant surroundings; Sara was too busy groping her date. 

(This view is when you're looking at the table.) Trixie and Chris scooted in the middle, Sara and Pooky in the right side, and Bulma and Vegeta on the left. The waiter smiled again at them and handed them all the menus. Bulma just gazed at it. *There's so many wonderful selections... which do I choose?* she thought, reading over everything. The waiter just waited patiently by their table, prepared at any moment for their order, something Bulma definitely wasn't used to. 

After a while of looking at the menus, Vegeta piped up. "So, is everyone ready to order?" Bulma smiled at him, blushing as he smiled back, and nodded. Everyone else nodded as well and Vegeta began with his order. "I'll just have my usual, Jerry." Bulma raised her eyebrows. *So, his name is Jerry...* she thought with a smile. 

"Three T-bone steaks it is," Jerry said, smirking and writing it down on his little notepad. 

"Well, 'Jerry,'" she said, looking at him happily, "I think that I'll have the lobster." 

"Sure thing Ms. Briefs." Scribble scribble scribble. He then turned to Trixie. "And you Ms. Chan?" 

"I'll have the..." she thought for a second, "... the filet mignon. Never had it before, it sounded really good." 

Scribble scribble scribble. "Mr. Good?" 

"I'll have the crab." 

Scribble scribble scribble. "And..." he looked at Sara's date, "I don't believe I caught your name..." 

"Yes!" Pooky cried, nodding his head. Jerry just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Sara pinched his cheek giggling. 

"Pooky would like yakizakana*2, chirashizushi*3, and nabeyaki udon*4 (keep in mind, all of these Japanese dishes are tiny... ^_^). And I will have sumashijiru*5 with okonomiyaki*6, and mushi awabi*7." 

"Sara," Trixie asked cautiously, "do you even know what you ordered...?" 

"Nope!" Sara smiled. "But that's half the fun!" Trixie sweat dropped. 

"Um, alrighty then Ms. Bubblecup... Are you SURE you don't want me to call you by your REAL last name?" Sara waved the idea away with her hand. 

"Don't bother. You wouldn't get it right so there's really no point. Plus, I've always wanted a waiter to call me Ms. Bubblecup, isn't that right Pooky!" she cried, pinching his cheek yet again and earning a little squeak from him. "Eek! Isn't he PRECIOUS!!!" She burst into a fit of giggles and cuddled up to him, confusion written all over his face. 

"Ooookay then... And what would you all like to drink?" 

"Bring us your best champagne," Vegeta said, looking at Bulma, who was blushing. 

"Ah, you guys can have the champagne," Sara chimed in, pronouncing it "sham-pahg-nae". "Pooky and I will have ocha and sake*8." 

"Okay folks! Your food and drinks will be here soon!" And with that, Jerry was gone. 

"Gotta love their Japanese cuisine part of the menu," Sara sighed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Bulma sighed and leaned back against the comfortable cushions, hand on her stomach. "Oh goodness I can't eat anymore..." she choked out. Vegeta just looked down at her half finished lobster, then back to his completely empty plate, except for a few splatters of barbecue sauce. 

"No wonder you're so thin," he chuckled. He reached for the rest of her lobster and looked her in the eyes. "You mind?" Bulma laughed. 

"Go ahead... I won't finish it." Vegeta smirked and grabbed the lobster, pretty much inhaling it and licking his fingers. Bulma just laughed at him. Considering his star stature, he was a very normal person (despite all the fancy restaurants and big house). They had done some talking over dinner and she had found out things about him she never knew possible. She already knew that the saying, "Even celebrities are normal people," was true, but she had no idea HOW true it was. "So..." Bulma sighed. "What do you want to do now?" Vegeta looked at the rest of the table, then back to her and smirked. 

"Why don't you come out with me to the balcony?" he asked, running his finger down her arm and causing her to shiver. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. 

"Umm... what about the rest of them...?" she asked back, a bit dreamy from the lazy arm rubbing. Vegeta nodded his head at the rest of the table. 

"Look for yourself, I don't think they'll miss us," he chuckled. Bulma looked over and stifled a gasp. Trixie and Chris were making small talk and gazing dreamily into each other's eyes. Sara was furiously making out with Pooky, both stone drunk, with her hands all up in places they shouldn't be in public. Bulma sweat dropped at that, and then turned back to Vegeta, laughing a bit. 

"No, I don't think they'll notice." He stood up and held out his hand to her, which she gladly accepted. He led her out to the balcony and she looked out over it with her mouth open, marveling at the beauty of the scene. Sure, they were only 3 levels up, but the view was gorgeous. Trees surrounded the area, and down the long hill was the city, the lights of Los Angeles shining like the sun in the dark night. She looked up to see the sparkling stars, sighing at their beauty. She rarely got to see them, living in the city. All the lights really blocked out any sort of star. Vegeta chuckled a bit. 

"I take it you like it?" Bulma looked at him happily. 

"Oh, I love it!" she cried, hugging him. She quickly pulled back and cleared her throat, stuttering the whole time. "I... I... I'm so sorry.... I didn't..... Uh...." she was at a complete loss for words and was a bit embarrassed at what she had done. Vegeta only smirked and leaned in, giving her a light kiss on the lips, and taking Bulma by surprise. Slowly she closed her eyes and contributed to the kiss, making it deeper and sliding her arms up around his neck while his wound around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So, where should we drop you ladies off at?" Chris asked, a smile on his face while still looking deeply into Trixie's eyes. 

"Pooky's coming home with me!!!" Sara chimed in, raising her hand and jumping up and down. Trixie just laughed at this. 

"Um, I wouldn't mind coming home with you......" she blushing, looking down to the floor and drawing lazy circles on Chris's chest with her finger. He smirked. 

"I wouldn't mind that either," he answered, kissing her forehead. "What about you, Bulma?" She blushed deeply. 

"Uh, I think I'll be going to Vegeta's...." she mumbled quietly, Vegeta squeezing her shoulders a bit for comfort. Chris winked. 

"Cool. Should we get going?" The girls nodded. Sara was already out the door to her own car, dragging Pooky behind her who was frantically screaming, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" 

*Hmm....* Bulma thought. *Maybe he does understand English.....* She giggled at that mental comment and cuddled closer to Vegeta as they exited the restaurant.   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


Lotta words to define... thanks Sara... ^_^;; 

1) "I don't know who this person is, but she's great in bed."   
2) Broiled fish   
3) Vinegared rice with egg and seafood topping   
4) Noodles with fish cakes and vegetables   
5) A soup   
6) Meat/vegetable omelet   
7) Steamed abalone   
8) Alcohalic drinks (OF course....) 

So? Whacha think? It's longer than usual because I feel really bad that I took so long (I knew it was going to be a long chapter anyway). ^_^ Sorry that I cut some things short, like the balcony scene, I really didn't' know what to have go on there other than kissing and small talk, and I'm not good at writing small talk.... u.u;; Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter, it's mainly a comedy.... ;) What can I say, I felt like being funny, and I was laughing, so I hope all of you were laughing. :P Well, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! ^_^ I love you ALL and expect quicker chapters! ;) 

**Little Pole**: I want to know what you people think. Should I make my Mailing List e-mail a smidgen shorter...? ^_^;; Let me know! E-mail me or put it in your review! 

- Trixie-chan   



	5. Chapter 4: Couch Nap

**Music of the Night**   
**Chapter:** 4   
**Subtitle:** Couch Nap (? Didn't know what else to name it...)   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating: **PG (Sorry! No lemon yet! I'm confused that I barely swore in this chapter though... ^_^)   
**Disclaimer:** Once again, I will shout it from the mountaintops! I DON'T OWN DBZ!   
**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Sorry so late, but it's only been a month...! ::nervous laughter:: But here's a little note: Don't worry, people. This IS a B/V romance and will remain that way, from now on there will be very little Chris/Trixie and Sara/Hot Asian Guy Sub Named 'Pooky' romance and them in general (meaning they won't be in the story that much anymore). I have realized that I don't want to be obsessed with someone like this, and I am tearing myself apart, and I'm just being pathetic. ^_^;; I don't want to be pathetic in so many areas, so I am removing one of them. I have even taken all my memorial shtuff off my wall. That just shows you my level of patheticness and sanity.... u.u;; Anyway, on with the chapter that you have patiently waited for! Well, at least I THINK you're waiting patiently... God knows you could all be partaking in an organized riot to chain me to Word and force me to write. ^_^ Well, read on! 

Thanks to all those who reviewed!   
**Chapter 3 (The Date):** Frootie (who is 'Sara' in this story, the person IS her... scary, isn't it?), Venus, Nemo-Diesel, Renee the Rabid Squirrel, Mushi-azn, moonsaiyanprincess, Sue, Kayla, Ashley, DBZ chick, Daff Li, Tish-chan and Trunks Gal. 

To join my Mailing List, send a blank e-mail to trixiesfics-subscribe@yahoogroups.com. Be informed! Be updated!   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


Bulma stepped out of the limo and gazed at the house with a smile. It didn't surprise her that he had such a big house, and she wasn't gawking at it because her parents lived in a house about that size. She just moved out because she was tired of living with them, and it felt kinda sad to still be living with your parents past 18, unless you had severe money problems, which she did not. But she still could not wait to see what it looked like. 

Vegeta smiled at her. "Like it?" 

"Yea, it's very amazing. Bigger than my parents' house," she replied. 

"Who are your parents? Your last name did sound rather familiar..." he asked, leading her into the house. Bulma blushed and looked down to the ground. 

"Well..." she mumbled. "You've been unknowingly going out with a well-known person's daughter..." Vegeta looked at her with surprise. "My father is Dr. Briefs, the owner of Capsule Corporation..." She looked almost ashamed of it. 

"Wow, really? No wonder you're so smart!" he smiled, relishing in the small blush that crept up to her cheeks. 

"I guess so..." she sighed. Vegeta noticed the downcast look she had on her face as they walked into his house. He brought her to the living room and sat her down on the couch, taking a seat next to her. 

"What's the matter?" Bulma sighed. 

"It's nothing..." 

"Well obviously it IS something if you're sulking when you should be happy. You've been invited to the house of your favorite singer!" he cried, a grin on his face. She laughed lightly at his joke; she could tell that he wasn't just proclaiming himself the main focus in her life (which he was, but he wasn't stuck up). 

She sighed. "It's just that most people start to only focus on my parents, the business, anything but me. Not that I crave attention, but they tend to ask more questions about my father and the company than about me. It just kind of gets a bit nerve wracking after a while..." Vegeta brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and looked her directly in the eyes, compassion written all over his features. 

"Trust me," he whispered, "I am MUCH more interested in you than in your father or the company." No fault. Complete truth. Bulma smiled, slight tears in her eyes. She slowly leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. The light kiss soon escalated into a heated kiss, Vegeta wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and Bulma's arms around his neck. Vegeta lightly laid her back on the couch, still locked in each other's embrace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ (Oooh! I know!) 

"Trixie!" Her head turned to see Bulma running to her, an arm waving in the air and a bright smile on her face. Trixie smirked lightly, a wistful look on her face. 

"Hey Bulma!" she called back, stopping her stride to wait for her friend to bolt up to her. "How are you?" Bulma stopped to breath heavily, having seen Trixie from a while away and having to run to keep up with her; that and having to dodge in between and weave around people on the sidewalk. She had some questions for Trixie that she was anxious to ask. 

"Hey... Trixie..." she gasped, trying to regain her breath. Finally she took one deep breath and let it out slowly, standing up straight and smiling brightly at her. "Where you going?" Trixie blushed a bit. 

"Um..." she mumbled, "the gym..." Bulma cocked her head to the side. 

"The gym? But... why?" 

"What? I can't just go to the gym now-a-days?" Trixie retorted defensively. 

"Whoa whoa! Calm down!" Bulma said, holding her hands up in defense. "It's just that... you've never showed interest in going to the gym before..." Bulma thought for a second. 

"Wait a minute... does this have anything to do with the face that you went to Chris's house last night...?" She gave her a wink and a nudge, smirking. Trixie frowned at her and told her to shut up, causing Bulma to laugh. 

"So did you guys... uh...?" Bulma asked timidly, raising her eyebrows during the "uh". Trixie looked at her for a moment, then turned her head down to the sidewalk. Bulma gasped. "You didn't!" 

"I—well, WE—did..." Trixie mumbled, a smile twitching at the side of her mouth. Bulma smacked her on the arm. 

"But you barely knew him!" 

"Hey! I know him plenty!" Trixie retorted defensively. "It's not like we got to his house and started tearing each other's clothes off! We talked for hours, and kisses led to... "other things"... And besides, what about YOU? You stayed at Vegeta's last night as well. What happened there?" Bulma blushed. 

"Nothing happened. We fell asleep together on the couch." She smiled happily and giggled at the sweet memory of waking up next to him on his rather large couch with a slight backache, but nothing she couldn't handle or forget in place of the idea of waking up next to him. 

"Oh," Trixie said and shrugged. "You're loss." Bulma smacked her on the arm and they both laughed.   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


Ugh, I know... a short ass chapter for such a long time. Trust me, I opened it up practically every day, I just... usually... didn't DO anything with it. ^_^;; I'm sorry for taking so long! My word prolly doesn't mean jack at the moment, but I'll really try to get them out faster! I start school in about a day (Tuesday), and I seem to write more often when in school. Cuz I get bored and I write. ^_^ Yay! But, I thank you all for your INFINITE patience with my ignorance, stupidity and procrastination. :) It is GREATLY appreciated. I hope none of you loose interest because of my lack of consistency in writing. Wow, lots of big words. XD So proud. Well, anyway, I will try harder, really I will! I just don't know what will happen next in the story. >. Prolly the conflict sometime soon. :P I hope you all review! ^_^;; Ja. 

- Trixie-chan   



	6. Chapter 5: Problems Arise

**Music of the Night**   
**Chapter:** 5   
**Subtitle:** Problems Arise   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** R (For swearing, mostly in the AN... >. And sexual references.)   
**Disclaimer:** If you honestly believe that I own DBZ, you are sadly mistaken. SADLY. If I owned it, every episode would have some form of romance in it and it would be pornographic. XD Just because I'm a SICKO, if you haven't already figured that one out. ;)   
**Author's Note: **Thank you FanFiction.Net for removing all of the harmless lemons on the site! It helps ALL of us out GREATLY! And for your good deed, I wish you all burn in hell. :) Do you have any idea of all the things they're banning? It's fucking ridiculous. ::sigh:: Sorry for the bad language... It just makes me so angry!! You can't even write about music people and real shows! Not that I write any or read any for that matter, but it's mean to those who do! Honestly, WHAT have they done wrong? NOTHING!! It's just a bunch of bullshit rules because apparently FF.Net hates their popularity. They are gonna loose so much money and then they'll realize they're stupid mistake.... Jackasses.... >( Anyway, I should get on with the story. Sorry it took so long! Enjoy. 

Thanks to those reviewed!   
**Chapter 4 (Couch Nap):** moonsaiyanprincess, MysticBluAngel, Sue, Trunks Gal, RePliKaNT, Mushi-azn, Ashley, Venus, *name left blank* (3 times with the words "my review." Thanks for the input... u.u), Aiya, megan girl, Ravin Little Birdy From Hell (yet another person with a kick ass name!), Anya, Renee the Rabid Squirrel, and SaiyanPassion.   
**And for my new posting of MOTN:** Mikafan, DemonQueen17, RePLiKaNT, and Baby Buruma. 

**Response for Renee the Rabid Squirrel:** I read Things DragonBallZ Characters Will Never Say (and reviewed, of course) and I plan on reading Savage Siren and War@Home. ;) 

To join my Mailing List, send a blank e-mail to trixiesfics-subscribe@yahoogroups.com.   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


Bulma and Vegeta had been dating for a couple months, and still nothing had happened, not that either had really minded. But Trixie was baffled over the whole situation. 

"Two months—" 

"Two months exactly today," Bulma interrupted Trixie proudly, a big smile on her face. Trixie stared at her silently. 

"Kay... Shall I continue uninterrupted?" Bulma motioned with her hand to go on. Trixie nodded. "Now you've been dating him for two months, and you STILL haven't slept together??" Bulma shook her head proudly. 

"Nope! Not that we both haven't shown interest in doing so, but no." Trixie shook her head in awe. 

"How is that POSSIBLE??" Bulma giggled. 

"Well, I don't know, but it is." Bulma stopped, looked around, and then leaned in to Trixie from the other side of the coffee shop's outdoor tables. "Can I let you in on something?" Trixie smiled and leaned in to Bulma, her gossip face on. "Candidly?" Bulma added. 

"No one will hear anything from me!" she whispered eagerly. Bulma sighed and smiled evilly at Trixie and spoke quietly. 

"Tonight..." she whispered, "I was planning a little 'surprise' for him..." Trixie gasped and fell into a giggle fit. 

"Seriously?? Oh my God what are you gonna do??" Bulma laughed and continued. 

"Well, we're going to spend an evening at his house tonight just watching movies or something, and I am going to show up in a trench coat with nothing on underneath but some sexy lingerie!" Trixie's hand when straight over her mouth, stifling the gasp. 

"You're KIDDING me!! But it's about time!" Bulma laughed and smacked her on the arm. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"... So yea, when will you be here?" 

"Is around 7 fine?" Bulma asked back. 

Vegeta smiled. "Yea, that's perfect." He heard Bulma giggle on the other line. 

"Ok, I'll see you in a couple of hours. I love you!" 

"Ditto (I sense a little Patrick Swezey! Sorry, I can't picture him saying "I love you" soooo...)," Vegeta answered and hung up after he heard the click from the other end. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. He couldn't believe that it had been two months already since he met Bulma, it didn't seem so long. He smirked slightly as he entered the kitchen, he hadn't even put the moves on her, very unusual for him. If there were any moves being made, it was by her. This relationship was very uncharacteristic for him, he usually didn't act this damn SWEET, it almost made him sick the way he had been all cutesy, but that sickness quickly vanished once he thought of Bulma. 

He sighed again as he reached the counter and began to make his sandwich. But the moment he got the bread onto the counter, the phone rang. 

"Called to change times?" he asked himself, smiling, as he picked up the phone. "Would you rather it be 8?" he said into the receiver. "Oh, sorry Chris. What'd you call for?" He made his way to the fridge, opened it up and pulled out some turkey slices for his sandwich while listening to Chris on the other end. 

"Well, what does that have to do with me?" he asked, stopping midway between the fridge and the counter. He listened for a second, his face expressionless. 

"No..." he whispered, dropping the turkey onto the linoleum, the wet slap echoing throughout the kitchen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Bulma sat in the back of the limo picturing the night ahead of her. She had never had sex before, but she sure knew a lot about it. Not that she was a pervert or anything, but with friends like Sara, who sleeps with random guys constantly, and Trixie, who is very experienced (not with random guys, boyfriends), she had learned a lot. Plus the occasional dirty story... She sighed as the limo pulled up to Vegeta's door, smiled and opened the door. 

"Thanks Tim!" she called before shutting the back door. She saw a hand come up from the other side of the limo, waving. She waved back at him, smiling, and tightened the tie on her trench coat. She smirked as she walked up the steps to the front door. 

She took a deep sigh and knocked on the door. She waited for a moment, then heard a "Coming!" from inside. The sound of footsteps running towards the door, they stopped, then the door opened, revealing Vegeta with what looked to be a forced smile. She pushed that aside and, smirking sexily, slinked in. She pushed him back and shut the door with her foot. She pushed him against the wall of the entrance hallway and gave him a long, passionate kiss. 

When she pulled away, he started to say something, but she quickly put her finger on his lips and shushed him. Then she slowly untied the tie on her coat and slid it off her shoulders. Vegeta's eyes widened considerably at the sight in front of him. 

There was Bulma, standing there in a sexy, one-piece lingerie. It was low-cut, push-up on top, showing a considerable amount of cleavage, bikini style on the bottom. It was black with red frills all over the ends of the fabric and on the straps. Vegeta's jaw dropped at how sexy and alluring she looked and he started stuttering untranslatable words. Bulma giggled and pushed herself up against him, grabbing his hands and slowly guiding them to her back. She started kissing up his neck slowly, nibbling on his ear when she reached it. 

"You like?" she asked breathily into his ear, causing him to shiver. His breath had already quickened a great deal, and he was at a complete loss for words, even though he had to tell her something very important. All he could do was close his eyes and nod, his arms dropped limply to his side. Bulma smirked a bit. 

"I think we should take this to the bedroom," she suggested as she pulled away and took his hand. The slight tug on his arm yanked Vegeta out of his stupor and he shook his head vigorously to clear his mind. 

"Wait," he said, just as she turned around. *Dear God it's a thong....* he thought, trying to keep himself under control. She turned around and looked him in the eye, seeing the lust in his eyes clear as day, and smiled. 

"What is it?" she asked sexily, wrapping her arms around his neck and messing with his mind again. 

"I... uh.... I.... need.... to tell you something..." he stuttered, trying not to take her right then and there. She smiled and nodded. He gulped and took a deep breath. "Chris called earlier today and..." He stopped. 

Bulma waited a minute before asking, "... And...?" Vegeta shook his head. 

"He told me something that I don't want to hear right now... it effects us." Bulma eyes widened a bit. 

"Good or bad?" she questioned, a slightly frightened look on her face. Vegeta lowered his head. 

"Bad..." Bulma stared at him. "I have to move to Japan."   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


Ack, I know! ^_^ I'm so mean. Cliffy! Anyway, thanks to FUCKING FanFiction.Net, I can't post this under NC-17, but it still will have lemon. >) MWAHAHAHAAA!! Suck on THAT FF.Net! I'm thinking there might be lemon in next chapter. :) Well, not much to say other than I'm very sorry this took so long! I got like, the whole thing written in a couple of hours, sad I know, but I had to pause many times to think of how to word things and stuff, you know. :P I'm just a slowpoke. >. well, review all you guys! I love you! Ja. 

- Trixie-chan 


	7. Chapter 6: Parting

**Music of the Night**

**Chapter: **6  
**Subtitle:** Parting  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating: **  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z.  
**Author's Note:** Oh-em-gee, I'm back. Kinda. :) So... I got the urge to continue on with this story and hopefully finish it up since I was still getting random reviews and things. I felt super bad that I had just dropped it—and its fans—like a rock.

In reading through this story to get the gist of what was happening (I honestly had no idea), I realized holy SHIT Vegeta is the biggest effing pansy ever in this story. So yeah, that's going to change. Honestly, when I started writing this story, I don't think I had any idea where it was going. In fact, I'm sure I didn't. I just had the idea and wrote whatever. This is probably the reason that I had such a hard time getting chapters out at any rate other than turtle speed. Thankfully, having read through it and having matured since, I actually have ideas for the rest of the story and should have it finished in short order. That being said, the story will be written in a more mature and (hopefully) more well-written fashion. With that, I shall get on with the story.

FYI: Yeah... I really was 15-16 years old when I wrote it initially. All that Chris bullshit... Dear LORD I was pathetic, and I apologize to you all and to myself for embarrassing myself in such a way. Seriously. I creeped _myself_ out when I read it. That and all of the errors that were in there due to an apparent lack of spell/grammar check and proof reading. Childhood: the ultimate adult slap in the face.

--

Bulma's mouth went dry, and in the back of her mind she wondered if she looked like a fish.

"You're... you're what?" she stuttered in disbelief, her arms unintentionally tightening around his neck.

"The record company..." Vegeta paused and swallowed. "The company made a deal with a Japanese company... They told me that although my concert and record sales are still high in the US, they have been going down and projections show me becoming old news within the year... Japan, on the other hand... My music just started going over there, and my perspectives there are high and my longevity in this business assured. Bulma... I wasn't born into money. I made this of myself. I may have a lot now, but it's all relative. If I were done this year, it wouldn't be long before I had nothing. I really do love what I do..."

Bulma was silent the whole time and for a good many moments afterwards. She didn't know what to think. Her mind and body were numb. Her arms fell limp at her sides and she mindlessly turned toward the inside of the house. Vegeta looked on, worry written on his features, as she slowly drifted towards the main sitting room. Once she reached the large, lush couch, she dropped unceremoniously onto the soft cushions, seemingly oblivious to the revealing outfit that she had on.

As she sunk into the folds of the couch, her mind was a whir of endless questions and insecurities. Was this a farce to get her out? No... That couldn't be the case. If he were going to get some tonight, he would have told her after and shucked her out after he got what he wanted. Why couldn't he just stay _here_ with _her_ and pursue this? Why was this happening right when they were getting serious? _Why her?_

"Bulma...?" Vegeta murmured, concerned about her reaction.

"What does this mean for us?" Bulma whispered so quietly that it took Vegeta a moment to register she had even spoken.

"I don't know. That's up to you..." he replied.

"How is it up to me?" Bulma snapped, feeling her temper slowly rising and overtaking her senses. "Please. Enlighten me."

Vegeta flinched at the harshness of her voice and felt his own temper rising to match. Knowing how harsh his outbursts could be, he reigned himself and took a deep breath.

"You could come with me."

A hollow, mirthless laugh escaped from her throat. She shook her head as the wry smile faded into nothingness and a choked sob escaped from her throat. "I can't do that..."

"Why not? What is keeping you here?" Vegeta asked, truly surprised.

"My father. My family. The business that will be mine. My father told me that I have to start taking it seriously and working to earn my share, the respect of those who will work beside me and under me, and the prove to the shareholders—and to everyone—that I am competent and capable to run the company." Her voice was devoid of emotion, and though tears streamed in a constant trail down her cheeks, her eyes stared blankly at the floor. Vegeta's mouth tightened in a thin line.

"And you have to start this now?"

"Of course I do," Bulma replied. "I should have started when I reached majority. Instead, despite my father's objections, I hung out with friends and followed you around the country. My father gave me an ultimatum: start now or relinquish my title as heir. I have no choice. I can't go with you."

Vegeta had not expected that. He had thought that there would be no problem; that they would spirit off to Japan and live in comfort. He approached the couch and dropped next to her, slumping his stature, and set his forearms on his knees. "What does this mean for us...?" he murmured, repeating the same statement she had asked minutes before.

"Don't make me say it..." she uttered placing her face in her hands.

They sat in silence for a long while, both thinking about their own futures and the absence of the other.

The sound of Bulma stirring caused Vegeta to raise his head and glance her way. She had pushed herself to the edge of the couch and eased herself onto her feet. Vegeta was about to question where she was going when she turned towards him. She pushed his back against the couch and slowly crawled onto his lap.

"Bulma, wh—" She cut him off with a finger to his lips as she had done before, but not nearly with the same look of passion and happiness. There was a quiet sadness, love, and dull acceptance in her eyes. She shook her head and smiled lightly—a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"I don't want this night to be remembered only in sadness. I want to remember you—remember this—always. I still want you to be my first. I want this." She lowered her forehead against his, her finger still pressed to his lips.

"Are you sure about this, Bulma?" He didn't know if he wanted her to say no or yes. She responded by placing her hands behind his head and pulling his lips to meet hers.

As their kiss deepened, his arms wove around her waist and pulled her closer. He began to roam around her mostly bare back, setting any skin he touched aflame. She could feel his hardness under her gradually becoming more and more firm. It was more of a turn on than she ever though it could be.

Vegeta, never breaking their kiss, picked her up and lay her down on the couch. Only then did his lips part from hers and continue down onto her neck and chest. As slowly has his lips moved on her, so did his hands down her sides and to the edges of her lacy thong. He slowly peeled her panties down and off her slender legs, throwing them across the room. He smirked devilishly at her as he moved lower on her.

She gasped as she felt his mouth on her, his tongue doing things to her she never had the guts to even think about. She never thought anything could feel this good. Her hips slowly rose towards him and her hand ended up on the back of his head, an unexpected urgency in it.

So the little one is trying to take control, eh? Vegeta thought, fighting and easily overpowering her arm to move his head back. The corner of his mouth rose in another smirk as he moved his mouth once again onto hers and began reaching around her to undo the laces of her bodice.

Once he had removed her top, her fingers eagerly rose to the buttons on his shirt, fumbling slightly in her haste to remove the thin fabric. As she began to shift her hands to his pants after finally succeeding with his top, he chucked and blocked her hands. He was going to do that himself.

He stood up and removed his pants and boxers, now the only things that presented any sort of barrier between them. They both looked at each other, naked, and soaked in each others' appearance. Who knew if they would ever see it again?

Finally Vegeta placed himself between her legs. He noticed her tense up slightly for fear of the pain she would inevitably feel. He brought his hand to her cheek and slowly caressed it.

"You know I would never hurt you, right?" he asked lightly, looking deeply into her eyes. She nodded, in essence telling him to continue. "Just look at me."

He slowly entered her. Slick though she was, it was still remarkably tight. Being an active young woman, she had no barrier to break, but he still felt her flinch and watched her eyes slam shut as he entered. A slight, barely audible whimper escaped her lips.

Once he was fully inside her, he touched his forehead to hers and ran his fingers through her hair. He was going to wait until she gave him the go ahead to continue, intent on hurting her as little as possible.

She nodded her head whispering, "Go." He slowly resumed moving inside of her.

After a bit, her small flinches were replaced by slowly moving hips; her slight gasps of sudden pain by small moans of pleasure. Fueled by the pleasure she was expressing, he began moving faster. He brought his hands down to her bare breasts, gently teasing her nipples with pinches causing her to giggle slightly.

She wished that this wouldn't be their only time. She wished that she could experience this without the odd ache and pain that she had pushed to the back of her consciousness. She wished that they weren't leaving each other. Silent tears slipped between her eyelids as she moved with him.

All too soon for both of them it was over; the final gasping breaths and pleasured cries rising and falling and leaving the room engulfed in silence. The only sound was the light rasping of their breathing. Bulma curled herself against his chest and didn't even bother to try to stop the tears from falling.

Vegeta just stared at the ceiling.

--

Vegeta watched from the doorway as she got into the limo. They had not voiced their goodbyes, but rather looked into each others' eyes knowing all the words they wanted to say but couldn't voice. He didn't know when or if they would see each other again.

I can't go through this again... he thought, watching the limo pull away from his drive. He squared his shoulders, forked his eyebrows, and turned back into the house. This will be the first and the last time that I ever let anybody get to me.

It was time to make his bad-boy image a reality.

--

Bulma tried desperately to staunch the flow of tears as she shut the limo door behind her. She shoved the heels of her hands to her eyes hoping that barring their exit would stop them.

It didn't work.

She wiped her eyes furiously, hating that she didn't have control over herself. How was she going to take over such a large and bustling company when she didn't have control over her emotions and, therefore, herself?

I will be preserved as weak; a pushover. I will be taken advantage of at every turn. I will be the "woman" that everyone expects of me. I don't want that for myself. I am stronger than that.

Steel hardened her delicate features deadening the warmth in her eyes and turning them icy with resolve. Bulma learned something very valuable on that long ride home: tears can't fall from eyes that are dead.

End Chapter 6

Well there you have it. The first chapter since the falling out. I hope you have enjoyed it. I am actually well into chapter 7 at the present time, so it shouldn't take me that long to get that one out. I've been writing on Tuesdays and Fridays during bowling, so that has been a good thing (I've got perfect times to write).

Anyway, tell me what you think. Hope all is well!

- Amber, AKA Trixie


	8. Chapter 7: Taming the Shrew

**Music of the Night**

**Chapter: **7  
**Subtitle:** Taming the Shrew  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating: **PG-13 for language  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z.  
**Author's Note:** All right, next chapter is out in a timely manner! Unfortunately, I have not started the next chapter (when I posted chapter 6, I had already started chapter 7). What that means is that it probably won't be out as quickly, but you never know. Basically I work on the story on Tuesdays and two out of three Fridays at bowling as I don't have time during the day (at work) or at night (as I am preoccupied by World of Warcraft like a dork).

Anyway, I hope this chapter fulfills. :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Five Years Later

The new engineer, Brian, sauntered into the room, casting her sidelong leers with a smug, confident smirk. He called out to the group of coworkers he was headed for; obviously showing that he was a well-known, well-liked guy despite his "newbie" status.

She rolled her eyes. Those arrogant bastards always made it a game, initiation, or just a plain goal to catch her eye and "tame the shrew," one of many phrases that they used.

Her shining blue hair whipped around as she lost her patience with the "Stallions of Capsule Corp" and bellowed at them to get their lazy asses back to work.

She hated when she had to take her turn at overseeing this floor...

Bulma was quite used to, after five years, the various names and phrases they had concocted for and about her: Bulma the Blue-Haired Bitch (which, she had to admit, was a nice alliteration), the Shrew, and the Blue Ball Breaker (also shortened to B-cubed and B-three), to name a few. She actually relished them a little. She had a legacy. She had respect—because even though they had names for her, they knew that she was where she was because she was a genius. She also had a little bit of fear, and the feeling of power that brought was slightly intoxicating. All of this was better than being considered someone they could take advantage of—_everyone_ knew that wasn't possible.

Every snot-nosed newbie that wandered their way in fresh out of graduate school thought that they were God's gift to science and women. And each and every one of them thought that they were exactly what was needed to melt the Ice Queen's heart—or at least get into her pants. Those children didn't stand a chance. Most of them were actually older than her, and she had been at their intelligence level ten years prior. They were ants—peons. She could pay for better at the local brothel.

She sighed and retreated from the edge of the balcony to the desk in the center of the room. Lowering herself onto the plush chair, she resigned herself to doing paperwork that, regrettably, needed to be done. The monotony of tedious paperwork made her want to throw the comfy chair out the window. She would rather be dabbling with her side projects, her inventions, or the machines in general. She would almost rather be down on the floor with the peons and actually _working_ on things—almost. She was never a busy work sort of person.

As it often did—and probably was the reason it had piled up so—her mind began to wander. When was the last time she had gotten laid? It had to have been at least a couple of months... She had no delusions that she was going to remain chaste as a Mormon teen, because once the floodgates are opened, they don't close easily. She had, at the beginning of her "change," a few boyfriends, but after each and every one of them failed to live up to her expectations in all senses of the word, she had given up on attaching emotions or effort into the men she saw. Every once in a while she would have a one-night stand, and sometimes she might be with a guy for a month or so before she couldn't stand him anymore. Not that she considered herself a slut nor acted in any such manor, but she had her needs that she felt needed to be met.

Being who she was, she had no trouble finding men that wouldn't contest her in any way. In the bedroom—and in most any situation—she was in control. Nine times out of then, she was on top or in some other position of power. As for the rest of the times, she _made_ it a position of power. The men didn't care; they got to bed Bulma Briefs. At least that's what they thought. Bulma Briefs was bedding them. Not that it really made any difference to them.

She hated reminiscing because when she did it always brought her back to...

Her phone rang. Trixie was calling.

Trixie had accomplished all that she had dreamed. Not too long after... well, five years ago, she had gained a role on a new PrimeTime premier that became an instant hit. From there, she vaulted quickly into movies and within the first year-and-a-half had completed her first film that was a box office smash. Following that, she had succeeded in attaining her second dream: she was offered a recording contract which shot her career even higher. Through Trixie, though, Bulma had been kept abreast of the goings on of the one person she tried the hardest to forget.

Vegeta.

She had learned of his success in Japan and the growth of his fan base. He continued to have a sizable fan base in the US—especially from the Japan fan girls. Bulma also found out that since learning the language of his new country, he had even come out with some Japanese CDs, further bolstering his success. She tried to pretend that she felt nothing, but deep down she was proud of him. Part of her wanted to be there to personally cheer him on. She tended to squash those feelings the second she noticed them.

Needless to say, when Trixie informed her that Vegeta had completed his final live tour in Japan and was returning to the states to do a final US tour last year, she was shaken. What did this mean? Was he going to try to come back into her life? Should she be trying the same?

"Hey Trix," she said picking up the phone.

"Turn on your TV to channel 61," Trixie said in response.

Bulma picked up the remote and did as Trixie instructed. As the channel flipped to 61, her breath caught in her throat. There was Vegeta, just how she remembered him. Well, for the most part at least. His hair was not spiked quite as high as it used to be; although, it had the same characteristic shape and spike. His face... God, it was just as beautiful as before, but there was something more hard about it; something so incredibly different than five years ago that she questioned if something traumatizing had happened to him in Japan. Something had changed in him.

Then again, she wasn't the same woman she had been five years ago either.

The sound wasn't even on. She had no idea what was being said nor what the topic even was. She was frustrated that she couldn't look away from his smoldering eyes, his full lips mouthing incoherent sentences...

"Bulma?" Trixie questioned breaking Bulma out of her trance. She quickly looked away from the screen.

"Ya, what's up?" she replied, trying desperately to pretend that she hadn't just been sucked into the television.

"Oh don't act like you didn't just clam up and stare at him for the past minute," Trixie said. Bulma could even hear the smirk in her voice. The woman knew her too well. Had she really been entranced for that long? She just sighed into the receiver.

"What about it?"

"Oh nothing," Trixie cooed. "You busy Friday?"

"No," Bulma replied after some thought.

"Good. I got us backstage passes to his show here on Friday."

Bulma choked on the water she had just taken a sip of. "What the fuck, Trixie?!" she screamed into the phone after regaining her speaking ability. She didn't care that the peons could probably hear her.

"Oh calm down, Bulma! They were given to me by my agent. Come on, don't be a buzz kill. We can reminisce about old times," Trixie reasoned.

"And what if Chris is there? Are you sure your husband will be all right with you hanging around your ex that you were so _deeply_ in love with, if he's there?" Bulma mocked, knowing full well that Trixie had never been in love with Chris, but she had sure thought she was.

Trixie made a nonchalant sound. "He's okay with me making out with actors on screen because he knows that I love him and that they mean nothing. I've been over Chris since the day we split. Nothing is happening there. You're going. End of discussion."

Bulma sighed again into the receiver. "You're evil."

"I know," Trixie stated with a pleased ring to her voice. "See you on Friday—I'll pick you up. Bye!"

"Bye..." Bulma hung up and set her head on the table on top of her arms. _Why didn't I just say no? Why _couldn't _I?_ She lifted up her head and gazed at the television screen. Vegeta was still there... Magnificent. She was once again transfixed. She could stare at him forever, it seemed.

"Umm... Miss Briefs...?" came a timid voice from the top of the stairs. She tore her eyes away and glared daggers at the worker who had arrived—both cursing herself for losing who knows how much time staring at him and praising everything that she had schooled her face into her usual steely exterior before the kid noticed (she hoped).

"What?" she snapped, her voice cutting through the air like a knife. She saw the man flinch. It almost made her smile.

"Umm... we uh... we need your help with the generator down there... The new one we're building... We can't get it to start..." he stammered out meekly. Bulma's eye twitched as she noticed his gaze flicker toward the television. Where Vegeta's face still was, large as life. That she had been staring at...

_Not good._

"Hey, Bambi," she spat. The analogy was a good one—he looked like a deer in headlights. "Get down there and tell the rest of your incompetent posse that I'll be down to fix whatever mess was created in ten minutes. Now scram!"

He bolted down the stairs as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him. Once he was out of sight, Bulma closed her eyes and cursed. This was going to get around. She was going to lose her edge and her authority.

_Dammit Vegeta... Once again, you are ruining me..._

- End Chapter 7 -

That's it for Bulma's return. Next chapter should be Vegeta's and possibly the concert. Haven't decided yet. Actually, this chapter was supposed to be both of their returns, but I thought that it was pretty long and this would be a good place to end. Let me know what you think!

- Amber (Trixie-chan)


	9. Chapter 8: Deja Vu

**Music of the Night**

**Chapter: **8  
**Subtitle:** Déjà Vu  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating: **PG-13/R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z.  
**Author's Note:** Time for the next chapter—I'm sure you have wanted to read about Veggie-boy and all of that. ;) His part in the beginning is rather short (meaning he doesn't get an entire chapter dedicated to his recent goings on as Bulma did because, frankly, it was nothing extremely interesting), but that means that they _meet_ again in this chapter and that can only mean good times shall happen.

Anyway, enjoy! Please review if you enjoyed it, or if you didn't. I'm pretty happy with the writing in most of this chapter, not gonna lie!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta rolled out of bed, stretching and slightly reliving the night before. Of course he had sent the groupie packing when they were finished—other than record and concert sales, they only served one purpose. It was quite pleasing to have the little twits at his beck and call. He was just thankful that he could toss them out afterward because, other than sex, they were useless. Vapid, vacant pools of blithering idiocy—all of them. It was usually the ones that were one IQ point shy of mental retardation that cam bustling their way to him in their low-cut shirts and high-cut skirts. He knew why, of course: no self-respecting educated woman would come wearing that nor would they degrade themselves for his sexual gratification and nothing else.

Not that he cared. In his experience, the vapid ones were the best in bed—the most unreserved. He wasn't looking for a relationship and neither were they. The smart ones, smartly, stayed away. They knew his reputation and they knew to avoid it. The others didn't. They reveled in being his plaything.

He wandered into his bathroom to relieve himself and prepare himself for the day ahead. Today was his final Farewell Tour stop. He had to be to the concert hall for final rehearsal in half an hour.

His life in Japan—other than the fame, the girls, and the money—was not much to speak of. He expanded his fan base extensively, made lots of money, and bedded many Japanese women who wanted to be with the bad-boy American. It was almost better before he learned the language because he had an excuse not to actually talk to them...

It was in Japan, however, that he found his next step. He had gotten to help produce one of his own albums, and he fell in love with it. He decided that he would do a final tour and then make his own producing company back in the States.

Although he didn't acknowledge it, there was another reason for his return...

He shook his head to clear out last night and the morning's pondering. He had a final show to prepare for.

~*~*~

"I can't believe that you're making me do this..." Bulma commented, tightening her crossed arms even more. Trixie just looked back at her, rolled her eyes, and smiled.

They were heading backstage after Vegeta's final concert. It was a good concert, Bulma had to admit. She had to beg and plead with Trixie not to sit in the first row as had been planned—she didn't want him to see her, and the two familiar girls (particularly the on with _blue_ hair) in the front row not _nearly_ as enthusiastic as everyone else would stick out like a sore thumb. She didn't want to distract him. She'd rather he not even know she was there, but with backstage passes, that was a futile hope.

She noticed that he no longer pulled girls up on the stage, and the major ballad was no longer at the end. He seemed to now prefer ending his shows with a bang. This fit more with his new "bad boy" persona he seemed to have taken on.

Whatever. She didn't care.

She scoffed as the guards didn't even look at their passes when they let him into the backstage hallway. Obviously they were used to just letting in strange, attractive women all of the time.

*Pig,* she thought with a sadness she didn't care to recognize.

As they continued down the hall, she tried to school her features into the usual blank, somewhat peeved façade she was always able to switch into easily. With so much anxiety, it was a hard task to accomplish.

The guard outside of Vegeta's dressing room—the stereotypical over-muscled, bald brute with an angry, thoughtless face—opened the door for them and nodded his head as if accepting them for entry. They stood inside the door and glanced around the empty simply-appointed room. There was a plush couch opposite the mirror-filled wall. All except one section of the shelving underneath the mirrors were filled with flowers of so many sorts Bulma could hardly separate them all in her mind.

"Déjà vu, eh?" Trixie commented, smirking over at Bulma.

The blue-haired woman rolled her eyes and, since no one was forthcoming, wandered over to the flowers to investigate the cards. She frowned as she read superfluous little love notes like, "Hope to see you soon, Shnoogums ;)," "You rocked my world last week!" and "Call me and I'll do that thing you like." Some of them were so vulgar that she couldn't read more than a few words before she had to stifle a gag and move to a new card.

They heard a door open from behind a wall at the back of the room that was most likely another small hallway. Bulma looked up from the flowers, her heart pounding. She dropped into a chair near the door and prepared herself, her arms folded over her chest.

Déjà vu indeed. He walked into the room with a towel around his neck just as he had five years prior. The absolute shock and surprise that flashed across his face for a split second was so complete that Bulma's breath caught in her throat. Then again, that could have been at her own shock of seeing him in person again after so long.

Auto pilot. She had to go blank. Reveal _nothing_.

~*~*~

Vegeta thought that he was hallucinating after he rounded the corner into the main sitting area of his dressing room. He tried to keep the shock off of his features, but he knew that it had slipped through at least a little. The girl in front of the hall door looked like the one from before—Chris' bitch. Tippy or something? Not that it mattered. She had a somewhat giddy smile on her face. Weird.

The other... the other he remembered very well. How could he forget her? Not that he cared to admit it, but he had had plenty of dreams that the blue-haired wraith of his past had haunted. She was more beautiful than he remembered.

Bulma.

She was dressed casually, yet still with a breath-taking beauty that transcended her attire, in a light blue button up top with three-quarter sleeves and dark brown somewhat baggy cargo pants. Her hair was perfectly straight and tumbled like a river a few inches over her shoulders.

_You don't care. She's just another bitch. Maybe I can get a blow job out of her,_ he thought, shirking thoughts of pleasantries and happy memories from his head and trying to bring out his dark side once again. He tore his gaze from her—though it only lasted for probably a few seconds, it seemed to last too long for his comfort level. His eyes fell on the smiley friend.

"What's up?" he queried casually. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has," the woman replied as she continued to smile stupidly. "Trixie," she reminded him, "and I'm _sure_ you remember Bulma."

He glanced at her. Her face was stoney and cold. "Yes. What brings you here?"

Trixie quirked her head. "Oh, you know... Heard you were in town, my agent got me tickets... We figured we would check up on you—see how you were doing since you got back."

"I'm fine." He looked at her. She fidgeted a little.

"Oh... so... how's your boy Chris?" Trixie said. She was trying her damnedest to start a conversation.

"We parted ways in Japan. He's his little Japanese pop singer's agent now." Once again he looked at her, blocking another conversational road.

"I see..." She looked around. This wasn't going as she had hoped. It was time for Plan B to be put into effect. "Oh goodness! That's my phone! I should get that." She grabbed at the door handle.

"I didn't hear anything..." Bulma commented viciously, a scowl on her face and a fierce fire in her eyes as she glared at Trixie. Her voice made Vegeta shudder inwardly with desire.

Trixie flashed her a look as she opened the door. "It was on _vibrate_. You two play nice now!"

The door shut.

She had left them there alone.

Bulma stared at the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Vegeta leaned against the wall and looked at her. He saw her eyes flicker over to him a few times before she blurted, "What the hell are you looking at?"

He shrugged. "You."

Bulma tensed. She slowly brought her eyes from the wall to him, though her head was still facing towards the wall. Her eyes were no less fiery. "Why?"

"You seem different. You look good." She fidgeted a little and steeled herself.

"Thanks. Power does wonders. But I'm sure you have plenty of skanks to ogle," she said as she turned her eyes back to the wall.

Vegeta shrugged again. "You'd be surprised."

Bulma hissed through her teeth. "If you think flattering me like the other twits you bang is going to get me to get on my knees—or my back—you've got another thing coming."

Vegeta smirked and crossed the room halfway, tossing the towel he was carrying onto the flowers lining the shelving under the mirrors. "I wouldn't dream of it." He looked into her eyes and gave her the most devilish smirk that he had.

Her eyes flashed. She looked like she was going to throttle him. She stood up from her chair, her knuckles almost white with her clenched fists. She crossed the room, put her hands on either side of his face, and pulled him down to her, kissing him fiercely.

~*~*~

_What are you doing?_ _Sit back down!_ Bulma's head screamed at her as she stood, shaking with anger and desire equally, to cross the room. _You're going to be taken advantage of! Stop right NOW!_

She did not listen. She pulled his face down and kissed him. Hard.

She unintentionally threw all of the passion into that kiss that she had been hoarding through all of the failed and blundering relationships, through every moment spent lost in the past, through the many lust-inducing dreams she'd woken up to where he had been the main attraction. She threw herself into that kiss.

He responded in kind, pulling her tightly against him and clinging to her lips as if they were the lifeline thrown to him while he was drowning in a vast sea. Her arms, in turn, slid from his face to a desperate grasp behind his neck. They melded better than either could have imagined, as if their bodies belonged together.

Once the initial blast of relief from their surprisingly long-awaited reunion, things began to progress at a rapid pace. Vegeta's hands dropped from her back to her butt, Bulma's from his neck to his hair. A small moan escaped as Vegeta lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. As she held onto him, he began carrying her over to the couch while moving his mouth to her neck. He could hear her breathing begin to speed up; her hips begin to grind against his as he slowly made his way.

The second he lowered himself into a sitting position on the couch, her on top, she seized control, as she was wont to do. She pulled his face away from her, one hand on either side, and looked deeply into his eyes for a split second before bringing her mouth to his neck, nipping all along it. She took his hands and brought them to her breasts as she pushed her hips against him.

Vegeta chuckled inwardly at the show of dominance from her that was so alien to the woman he had known. He obliged her—for now. She had moved up to his ear and over to his mouth, kissing him deeply. By this point, he had unbuttoned her shirt and her bare chest and stomach lay open to his ministrations. She was two seconds away from beginning to undo her pants when—

"Knock knock, kiddies!" came a muffled voice behind the hall door just before it was opened. Bulma's eyebrows forked, still locked in her kiss, as she heard Trixie giggle. "Déjà vu indeed! I feel like I've jumped back in time!"

Bulma growled lightly and broke the kiss, which caused Vegeta to smirk at her apparent impatience. She glared daggers at Trixie who only smiled.

"Time to go, babe," the actress declared stepping fully into the room. "Now cover up your shame and get over here."

Bulma remained where she was, sitting on Vegeta with an open shirt sending a death stare at her best friend, for a time before sighing and turning back to Vegeta. As she could have guessed, he was only smirking. Regretfully, she removed herself from his lap, buttoned up her shirt, and pulled one of her cards out of her pocket.

"That's where my office is located," she stated handing him her card. She didn't feel that she needed to say anymore. She turned around and walked over to Trixie, straightening herself out again before they exited the room into the hall.

"What an interesting night," Vegeta commended with a smirk while looking at the card. "I hope she has her own office; public isn't what I would prefer for what I have in mind."

~*~ End Chapter 8 ~*~

Hoo, now _that_ was sexy. ;) These chapters are getting somewhat long, which is a good thing! Anyway, tell me what you think. There are probably only a few chapters left... I'm still trying to figure out how to end it appropriately. See y'all in a week or two!


	10. Chapter 9: On the Job

**Music of the Night**

**Chapter: **9  
**Subtitle:** On the Job  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z.  
**Author's Note:** Okay people, I'm sorry that it took so long! If any of you have read the _Twilight_ series, you would understand... :P I couldn't tear myself away from it to write, and when I tried to force myself... The drive wasn't there to write. I just wanted to read. So since I finished up the last book yesterday on the way home from my brother's baby shower (no, I wasn't driving, my dad was—thought I have seen a crazy person reading while driving... crazy fucker...), I decided to push myself to finally finish the chapter and get it up! I hope it was worth the wait—it's slightly sexy. ;)

Let me know what you guys think. I'm thinking there are a few chapters left after this. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma rubbed her eyes as she paced her office. She had _not_ slept well the night before—also known as the night of the concert. Frankly, she was too horny to fall asleep most of the night, and when she finally did, one could only guess as to what (or who) she dreamed about. Sleeping seemed to have made her more tired.

She had thrown herself into her work immediately once she had gotten up and walked to the building where her office was. Unfortunately, she threw herself _too_ into her tasks and projects; she ran out of things to do far too quickly. She had put a lecture that she had recorded on her computer to play and spent more time half listening and pacing the room. Of course trying not to think about him made her think of nothing but him.

_You have no one to blame but yourself on this, Bulma,_ she told herself. _You shouldn't have gotten up from that damn chair in the first place. You should have kept to yourself and not given into him. You _know _he's not going to show up here out of the blue with a fucking ring and a promise of forever. Lord knows this will probably get around, too..._

She sighed, shaking her head, and sat down in her chair. She dropped her head back and stared at the ceiling for countless minutes, the lecture continuing to be a wordless drone in the background.

The intercom buzzer startled her from her reverie and she pushed the button acknowledging her secretary.

"Yes Laura?" she asked in to the box.

"Umm..." came the hesitant response on the other end, "there's a man out here for you... He says you invited him." She heard a deep voice saying something that she couldn't decipher, but she could venture an educated guess as to who it was. "And..." Laura added, "that uh... you're hot for him..."

Bulma could practically hear the blush in her voice. She could feel her own blush rising to her face. It frustrated her. She did _not_ blush. "You can send him up," she replied with a sharper edge than she intended towards her secretary.

"Actually," Laura replied sheepishly, "he wants you to come down to meet him... 'Personal escort' would be the exact words he used."

Bulma's mouth curved into an even deeper frown, and she could feel the rage bubbling inside of her threatening to break loose. She didn't want to lead him up to her office—she knew this was more than just a social call, and she welcomed it, but she was not prepared to deal with the Walk of Shame.

Was she willing to risk part of her pride in the place of some measly booty?

She thought about how long it really had been. She thought about Vegeta's perfectly sculpted body.

She thought about the concert.

"... Tell him I'll be down... And tell him to hold his breath. Maybe he'll pass out by the time I get there." She heard a poorly-concealed snicker on the other end before she severed the connection. She sat down in her chair and tried to compose herself.

"I can do this..." she mumbled to herself. She schooled her features into a vicious mask of look-at-me-and-die and stood.

She waited in front of her office door, took a deep breath, and exited like a storm coming ashore. She almost cracked a smile at how people cleared the way for her like they were opposite poles of a magnet. She loved exerting that sort of power and authority. She hoped that she wouldn't lose any with her walk back. Gossip destroys credibility.

Bulma blasted through the doors of the reception room looking particularly fearsome (at least she felt she did). Her secretary jumped. Vegeta—though his name could have been Adonis—slowly raised his head, his characteristic smirk painted his face like art. Her breath caught in her throat as he caught her eye.

"You're not holding your breath," she said when she was confident that her voice wouldn't crack or squeak.

"I don't follow directions well," he replied smugly. They stared at each other, neither willing to give an inch.

When Bulma was able to tear her eyes away, she looked over at her secretary while motioning for Vegeta to follow her. "Laura, no calls."

She didn't wait to see the inevitable blush that would burn Laura's cheeks. She didn't look to see if he was following her. She knew he was.

The murmuring didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. For one, she could hear them mentioning his name. This meant that if they gave her any grief about it, she could point out the fact that because they even knew who he was they were pansies and/or girls. For another, their whispers held more of a sense of awe and reverence than criticism and jeering. She let them have their words. Hell, maybe this would make her appear more powerful in their eyes—give the sense that she could get whomever she wanted. She let a slight smirk tweak her features.

The murmuring was silenced as she shut her office door behind them. Vegeta invited himself to her chair, sitting himself down gracefully and crossing his arms. She doubted the smirk had left his face for even one second since she had seen him in the reception area.

"So," Bulma started, any trace of her former uncertainty and shock gone, "what brings you here?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Oh, I figured we could finish what we started last night."

Even though Bulma knew that was why he was there, she still felt her face flush and the retort jump off her tongue before she could stop it. "So you think I'm such a slut that I'll just sleep with you whenever and wherever?"

Vegeta's mouth twitched at the corner, like he was trying to keep in a laugh. It was as if he knew that it was a knee-jerk reaction accusation and not a legitimate concern. "Now when did I ever say that? I would never use the word 'slut.'" He got up from the chair and slowly approached her, his eyes calm and deep as pools. "I would just say that we both know what we want, and we have been waiting a long time for this. I think it's time to one-up last time, and I have a feeling that you agree."

He had reached her and was standing a few inches in front of her. Bulma had, by this time, leaned her back against the wall to steady herself; his very presence was intoxicating. She could feel that her heart rate had sped up; hear that her breathing was coming too fast. Her "survival instincts" kicked in—his proximity was causing her to lose control.

"Cut the shit. I know you're Mr. Macho now, and you think you can get anything that you want, but I am not that easy, Vegeta." It didn't even sound convincing to her.

Vegeta's hand jumped up to catch her chin so fast that she couldn't even react. "Drop the power trip, Bulma. I'm not one of your lackies, and it doesn't work on me. I know her better."

Then he kissed her, and any retort that she might have blurted out died before she could have even thought of one. Her brain shut off. All she could focus on was him.

A very small part of her was telling her to control herself; that this was how she got hurt the last time. A much larger, more dominant part of her blocked out the weaker's statements with how much she wanted and craved this. It told her how much she had been longing for this—wishing for this—subconsciously since that fateful day years ago when she shut her emotions down.

She wouldn't have believed that had she not been experiencing the elation, desire, and absolute joy she was feeling at this very moment. Unintentionally she shied away from the thought of any particularly powerful words—when she could still think, that is. All of the thoughts that had raced through her head initially were quickly drowned with the feeling of need and thoughts of Vegeta.

After the initial shock of his sudden hiss and her onslaught of emotions in reaction to it, Bulma's arms shot up to grip his neck with choking strength and she held him like he was her saving grace; her life blood. He responded in kind to her strong response, deepening the kiss and pushing her against the wall.

His lips left hers and trailed along her jaw, and his hands wandered down her chest to the buttons on her suit's blazer. Rather than unbuttoning them, as would have been practical, he simply ripped it open. Bulma's brow furrowed when she heard a button ricochet off of the wall. She absentmindedly wondered if that was entirely necessary since now she would have to search for the button and apply Laura's sewing skills to her outfit, but her thoughts trailed off into nothingness as her hands ran up his chest under his shirt, a moan escaping her throat.

Vegeta's mouth returned to hers with as much intensity as he had started with, and he brought one hand from her breasts to her neck. Their kiss only broke for a few seconds as Bulma practically ripped Vegeta's shirt off and then once again for Bulma's.

It was at that point, skin to skin (with the exception of Bulma's bra), that her body took over. She ground her hips against him and her fingers fumbled uselessly with the button on his pants. Bulma could tell that the groan that escaped from his lips was supposed to be a chuckle, though she didn't know how she knew it.

Apparently she wasn't the only one being controlled by her baser instincts. Vegeta grunted and quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down slightly, and hiked up her skirt. His mouth never left hers as they urgently explored each others' mouths with the same excitement and fervor of a scientist who has just discovered a cure for a catastrophic disease. He pulled her up, ripped off her panties, and entered her so swiftly that she had to tear her lips away and gasp, throwing her head back against the wall. Her legs, which were now wrapped around his waist, squeezed tightly around him as if he would escape if they didn't hold him close enough.

There they paused and basked in it. Bulma's eyes glazed over as she stared blankly at the ceiling reveling in the feeling. How had it never felt this good before? Vegeta had pressed his face by her ear and buried his face in her hair. She could hear his ragged breathing distantly through the sound of her super-charged blood beating in her ears.

After a moment Bulma's arms that were now clinging to his back under his arms tightened, her nails running across his skin. That was her signal to continue—and now. This time his gruff chuckle came out as intended.

"You ready for this, woman?" he whispered playfully as he ran his lips along her ear. She didn't trust her voice enough, so all she did was nod. This elicited another chuckle from him.

"You asked for it." With that, he claimed her mouth again and began moving. This was not the slow, sweet love making that had been their only experience with each other, nor was that what she wanted. This was rough, uncontrolled, fervent... fucking. That was the only way to describe it—and she reveled in it. This was what she had been craving all of these years; although, she couldn't tell if she had been craving the sex or him. She didn't care to waste these moments of pleasure the likes of which she had never known on her badly-timed introspective thoughts, so she brought herself gratefully back to the present.

Despite the fact that it was the middle of the workday and they were in her office at her place of work, she couldn't—nor did she want to—keep her cries of elation under control. She didn't care that half of the people on that level could probably hear her screams (not to mention the rhythmic thumping against the wall).

They had the occasional desperate lip locks, but generally Bulma's mouth was left free to exclaim her excitement. She wondered, after the fact, if it was because he wanted to hear how good he made her feel. Her head was once again back against the wall, her hands clinging desperately to him.

"I... I... I lo—" Bulma's voice cut out. Her mind reeled with a mixture of bliss and horror at what she had almost let slip out. Her latent emotions were running rampant on her. She glanced into his eyes, still panting and trying to hide the fear that had just surfaced after her near outburst. He was looking directly into her eyes. There was something beneath the haze of pleasure, but she couldn't tell what it was or what it meant. They stared into each others' eyes for a moment before he started to slow inside of her, and then he suddenly pulled out.

A flash of panic rose in Bulma's chest. Had he inferred what she was going to say? Was he going to leave? Did... he not feel the same way? She had thought that she had left those feelings behind her long ago, but there they were bubbling to the surface.

Vegeta unhooked her legs from his waist and turned her around, bending her over in front of him. She almost sighed with relief when he entered her again from that angle and continued where they had left off. Instead, she moaned at the feel of this new position. She felt that she was a pretty adventurous person in many respects, but she had never allowed herself to try this position with anyone, regardless of her curiosity. She couldn't allow herself to relinquish that much control to someone she didn't care about let alone trust. There was too much power at the man's disposal in this position, and it would feel demeaning were she with anyone else.

This, though... This was different with him. She didn't know why, but she trusted him. Her sensible side told her that it was ludicrous to trust this man at all considering how his reputation had preceded him in the past few years; however, she was in no mood to be sensible.

In fact, she actually started to enjoy not having to be completely in control of the situation. She finally told herself to just let go. And she did.

~*~*~*~

"So when will I see you next? Or am I not?" Bulma asked casually as she lay across the bed on her side supporting her head with her hand, the blanket pulled up to her chest. Because she was such a workaholic, she had requested that a separate bedroom and master bath be added onto her office so that she could just sleep and shower there when she didn't want to leave. This was the first time that this particular bed was used for this purpose. None of the other men she had been with had ever been into her office. She lay there and watched as Vegeta dressed himself and prepared to leave. Luckily for Bulma, it was past hours for the workers, so most of them should have been gone. Laura could let him out since she stayed later.

"Whenever you're bored at work, babe," he smirked at her as he buttoned his pants.

"Oh, so this is an eight-to-five thing?" She yawned and rolled onto her back. She heard him chuckle.

"You do like to jump to conclusions, don't you?" He finished putting on his shirt and walked to the bed. He looked down at her and smirked. Did he ever smile anymore, or was only one side of his mouth capable of lifting up at a time? He leaned over her and kissed her passionately causing her to groan with the remembered thrill of the past couple of hours. "I'll give you my number. My schedule is pretty flexible."

She turned her head to watch him scribble his number onto a note pad on her night stand. He ripped the piece of paper off the pad when he was done and handed it to her before turning to the door. She didn't know what to say to him without seeming like an idiot. I'll miss you? Can you come back tonight? If I hear you're with someone else, your balls will be trapped in a vice? Everything she could think of was just so stupid or possessive...

He stopped at the door leading from the bedroom to her office and turned to face her. He still had that beautiful smirk on his face.

"And I do mean anytime. I want to see how soon I can make you pass out in the middle of it."

Rather than the usual angry reply she may have sputtered out, Bulma let a smirk of her own spread across her face. "You may be trying a long time, rock star. I'm a resilient woman."

"The longer it takes the better. Plus, I love a challenge." He turned from her to the office door. "Goodbye, Ms. Briefs. Hope to hear from you soon," he called as he left.

"Bye Vegeta..." she muttered, not even sure if he heard her. She turned her face back to the ceiling, groaned, and brought her hands to her eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

~*~ End Chapter 9 ~*~

Yay, it's done, and they had sex. Huzzah! Read and review, suckas!

- Amber (Trixie-chan)


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets and Plans

**Music of the Night  
****Chapter: **10  
**Subtitle:** Secrets and Plans  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z.  
**Author's Note:** So, folks, this is the last chapter. I thought that it would be a good place to end it as I wouldn't know what else to add in there other than like... more random sex scenes or random dates, and frankly that was too beginning-of-the-story writing. I feel it would take away from it and make it just another shit-tastic pile. I saw no point in dragging it out. Plus, when I started writing the chapter, the idea formed for the rest of it, and it ended up being the end.

Anyway, I hope that you've enjoyed the (hopefully) better writing that I have employed since finishing this, and I hope that it's at least somewhat worth it. Sorry again for the... what was it, four-year wait? _ My bad. Read and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma yawned and stretched her arms over her head before she cuddled further into her blankets. At that point she realized that Vegeta was no longer next to her; not that this was a surprise.

It had been three months since the concert—three _wonderful_ months in her opinion. She ended up caving in that first day he came to her at work and called him that same night. He was good on his word and had come right over. After the first month, he began coming to her work or her house at night whenever he could (which was usually every day). It seemed that they were developing an actual relationship, something she was entirely not used to but grew into with alacrity. It was as if they had never separated.

She tightened herself into a ball in one final stretch move, then straightened herself up and rolled upright. She wasn't surprised to see that Vegeta wasn't there—he rarely was. Not to say that he left; rather, he wandered the complex, used the gym, and on a few terrifying occasions spoke with her parents. She remembered the first time she had come down to see him sitting at the kitchen table having coffee with her father with a shudder.

After her usual morning shower and bathroom ritual, Bulma wandered into her closet and dressed for the first day of the weekend—a comfortable pair of well-worn jeans and a plain t-shirt. On her way down to the living room, the sound of a man and a woman's laughter drifted up the stairs. For a split second, she had a thrill of panic. He wasn't talking to her mother, was he? A second later she realized that couldn't be the case. The woman's laughter wasn't as shrill and piercing as her mother's. She recognized it but couldn't place it immediately.

The obviousness of it hit her as she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Vegeta and Trixie sitting on the couch together. She berated herself for not recognizing her best friend's laugh. Then she began to wonder what the hell they were laughing about... She didn't think that the Home Shopping Network was _that_ comical, but she could have been wrong.

"What are you guys doing?" she questioned leaning against the stair railing.

Trixie smiled and shook her head. "Oh, nothing. Salespeople," she commented gesturing at the television.

Bulma eyed her for a moment suspiciously, and then she turned her critical eyes on Vegeta. He just looked calmly back at her, his characteristic smirk playing on his lips. "You could have woken me up, you know," she said slowly, gauging his reaction.

He shrugged. "I didn't see the need. Plus, Trix and I needed to work out more specifics of her CD. Boring, non-mechanical stuff, you know?" he explained.

Bulma didn't buy it. Even with her innate sense of when people were scheming, she sighed and gave up. As surely as she knew that something was up, she also knew that she wasn't going to get it out of them.

Eyeing them with trepidation, she joined them on the couch. No sooner had she sat down, however, but Trixie got up.

"Welp, I must be going," she stated as she headed towards the door. "Meeting, ya know. See ya, Bulma. Nice talking with ya, Veggie." They heard the door shut.

Bulma was pleased when she saw that the corners of his mouth pull down indicating that "Veggie" was obviously not a universally accepted new pet name, but she was also confused and frustrated about this supposed "talk." They sat in silence as the woman on the TV tried to pawn off random sparkly keepsakes to bored, lonely housewives. Then Vegeta yawned, stretched, and stood up. She looked at him in askance, her brows forking together.

"Gotta go," he said quietly leaning over to kiss her forehead. "We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah..." she replied absently. "Where are you going?" She was starting to get worried. What was with all of the secrets?

"Just some errands," he said. He righted himself and pulled that disarming smirk onto his face. She hated when he did that. "Remember, I'm picking you up at 6:00."

"Yeah, I remember," she breathed. Why did she not want him to leave so bad? It almost irritated her that her feelings for Vegeta seemed to multiply every day. That smirk didn't help her, nor did the secrets.

"See ya later, babe," he called as he headed for the door.

She dropped her head onto the back of the couch when she heard the door close. Her eyes narrowed and a frown tweaked her lips. _Well _now_ what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?_

~*~*~*~

Vegeta's chat with Trixie hadn't been "enlightening" so to speak, but it had been reassuring. She had agreed with him that how he read her was exactly the way that she was to be read.

His and Bulma's relationship had been so powerful five years ago, and after so long as a player of sorts, frankly he was afraid that she, and any sort of relationship in general, wouldn't appeal to him anymore. In fact, he was most worried that she wouldn't even be the same girl he had (he finally admitted) fallen in love with.

The truth was exactly that, though. She wasn't the same girl. She was an even better woman. That spark that was there as a young woman was now a full-blown flame that was honed to perfection—the perfect blend of independence and sexual power that made him shiver to even think about. She had matured, and she was perfect.

That night at the concert was not exactly what he had planned, but it ended up being better than he had hoped. Upon seeing her, he assumed that she hated him. She was so cold. But then he got to thinking, why would she have come here just to tell him off? That seemed too petty and wasteful for her. Not to mention the way her friend had acted. He was confident, eventually, that this would not be their last meeting. This cold exterior that she radiated at first was a wall of protection to keep her feelings from surfacing.

After that night, he had planned on seeing her the next day, and from there he would assess the likelihood of a future between them. He knew that they fit together, but he had already known that. It was that near slip of the tongue that solidified his musings.

He knew that she had hoped he hadn't heard it, but he had. He knew what she had almost said. He hadn't said anything back because he was biding his time. He had learned during his time in Japan that his feelings for her had not gone away and would not—he still loved her and doubted that would ever stop. He kept these feelings hidden, though, because he would appear incredibly weak. Still pining after the girl he had separated from years prior who had probably moved on by then? He would never be taken seriously. So he had schmoozed and seduced and got a hardy amount of women, but they never fully satisfied him—no matter how hard they tried.

Bulma… She had. The best sex he ever had was with her. He knew that he would do everything he could to be with her. He was selfish, and he didn't want to share.

Here presented his dilemma. If he knew Bulma as he thought he did, he knew that she was not necessarily the marrying type. She was possessive, yes, but not the person to bind herself such. Frankly, neither was he, so that worked perfectly. But he wasn't one-hundred percent positive on that. This was where Trixie came in.

He had her come over (under the pretense of discussing her new album that he was producing) so that he could find out for sure from the person who knew her the longest and probably the best. She had confirmed that she really wasn't the marrying type and really never had been. She hadn't been the little girl planning her wedding and desperately wanting to be a bride like other girls—Trixie included. She had been the little genius building things as soon as she could grip a wrench and who planned running a multi-million-dollar company rather than a wedding.

That was not to say, Trixie pointed out, that Bulma didn't want people to know that something was hers. When they were younger, she never wrote her name on things that she considered hers. All she had to do was to make it _known _that it was hers. This confirmed what he had thought, and he had run this idea past her. She had agreed wholeheartedly (and flung herself on him in an uncomfortable hug).

He fingered the velvet box as he made his way to Bulma's at a leisurely pace in his black sports car. It wasn't an engagement ring as he classified it, not a wedding ring. He thought of it as a promise ring—a forever ring—because they didn't need ceremonies and vows when they trusted and loved each other.

There would be those who would say it was too soon, of course, but what did they know? They had been together, in some ways, the entire five-plus year span even though they were physically apart. He knew that she hadn't forgotten or replaced him, and he had not done so either.

It wasn't too soon. Not for them. They could feel the connection and how right it was.

Those fluffy thoughts were shoved to the back of his mind as he pulled up in front of her building and saw her make her way out to the car. She had a long, slinky black dress with a sheer white shawl draped over her shoulders. He smiled as he slid the box into his pocket.

This was going to be the first night of the rest of their lives.

~*~ The End ~*~

Cheesetastic ending, but still cute I think. :) I hope I did not disappoint at all, and if I did... Sorry? :P Can't change it now!

This ends Music of the Night—probably five years after it was started. Thanks all who read, thanks all who reviewed, and thanks all who didn't hate me TOO much. ;) Love!

- Amber (Trixie-chan)


End file.
